


Not Exactly Typical

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Human Lucifer, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nerd Castiel, No Smut, Popular Dean, Shy Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is in his Senior year of Highschool, when a shy, socially awkward teenager named Castiel shows up, with a secret he doesn't want anyone to know. Somehow, Dean finds himself falling in love.<br/>Destiel. There's also Sam/Jess, but we get Sabriel later. And also, Anna/Charlie<br/>There is character death, but not major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To every teenager struggling through life, school sucks. Especially highschool. They all hate getting up so early. They hate their teachers. They hate some of the other students. They hate the drama. The subjects. The lists goes on forever. But to a certain Dean Winchester, school was the best place to be. He loved getting up at the crack of dawn, to get dressed and cook breakfast for him and his little brother Sam. He loved walking to school every morning. He enjoyed going to all his different classes,and learning new things even though he wasn't very good in any of his classes. He loved eating at lunch with Sam, Jess (Sam's girlfriend), and Charlie (Dean's best friend). He loved listening to Sam talking about his day at school, as they walked home. But he especially loves the homework. Because that was the perfect excuse to hide in his room until the nest morning. It was a funny little routine, and it was a stupid reason to love school, but Dean didn't care. With an abusive drunk dad at home, and with no hope of a big successful future, school was the coolest thing in Dean Winchester's life.

Sure he was popular. Everyone at school loved him, wanted to be with him, talked to him. But that was no where near the reason he loved school so much. Actually it was one of the few things he didn't like about school. All the fakers. They just liked him because of his popularity. Not because of his personality, of who he really was. Which to be honest Dean didn't mind. If they wanted to be zombies, let them be zombies. And this is exactly what Dean was thinking as Sam and Jess left him in the school hallway to go to their first period class. Maybe if he had been smart enough to be paying attention to his surroundings he what happened next wouldn't of happened. By either way, the next thing Dean knew he was bumping into someone, making them both fall to the ground, and books scatter to the floor.

"Hey are you okay?" Dean asked instantly, more concerned about the person he had bumped into then anything else. The person he bumped into looked up at him, bright blue eyes shining a little and dark black hair looking rather messy, making Dean wonder if it was his own fault that the boys hair was messy. Or if that's just how he wears it. He also had big black glasses perched on his nose, and a long tan trench coat hung off of his body. The boy glanced at Dean and for a moment they just stared at each other. Then the boy nodded, signalling that he was okay.

"That's good," Dean said awkwardly, putting a hand to the back of his neck. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean held out a hand to the boy, but the minute Dean said his names the boys eyes widened and scrambled away from Dean to grab his books. Dean awkwardly shifted his weight, and dropped his hands. Ignoring the awkward behavior, Dean stooped down to pick up one of the kids books. It was a large chapter book, it's cover a large picture of a man with fluffy black wings, and the authors name written near the bottom in shimmering gold letters. Chuck Shurley. Then above that was the name of the book, Free Will.

"This yours?" Dean asked looking away from the book and instead shifting his attention to the boy, who was now staring eagerly at the book in Dean's hands. The boy nodded once, and Dean handed him the book. Then in an instant, the boy was running off. "Weird.."

"Weird?" A voice asked from behind Dean. Charlie.

"Nothing," Dean replied casually, as he turned to look at his nerdy red headed friend, Charlie Bradbury. He met her for the first time Freshman year. When he first saw her he instantly began to flirt with her, that is until she blurted out that she was bi. Which made Dean slightly embarrassed, and Charlie laugh shyly. They were instant best friends, but to be honest Dean considered her more as a little sister then his best friend. Even if he was only a day older then her. He was still the big brother in this relationship. It counts.

"Uh Galifrey to Dean. You're going all frozen Han Solo on me," Charlie said, snapping in front of Dean's face, making Dean blink and return to the real world.

"Sorry Charlie. Just thinking," Dean replied, earning himself a questioning look, and he knew he was slightly out of it today. He just had this feeling that things were going to be really weird today.

"Well, as I was saying we are getting two new students, and as two of the four members on the welcoming committee we have to show them around," Charlie told Dean as the two walked into their first period classroom. Dean groaned. He really didn't like being on the welcoming committee, but Charlie had learned to forge his signature, and was really persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Do we have any names?" Dean asked, with a contempt sigh, putting his stuff on his desk, which was in the back of the classroom.

"Yeah, Sam and Jess are showing around this boy named.. Gabriel. We are showing around this other boy named..." Charlie trailed off, pulling out a yellow schedule and squinting at it. "Ca-Castiel? Yeah. Castiel." Dean sent her a quizzical look.

"Castiel?" She nodded. "Alright then," he breathed, allowing himself to fall into his thoughts as he got out his materials for first period. Castiel was an odd name, and Dean was not excited about showing the kid around. Most kids that Dean and Charlie showed around, were either stuck up, overly weird, or complete sluts. The only good thing about showing people around was staying at school a little longer afterwards, and getting to hangout with Charlie a bit more then normally.

"You are really out of it today aren't you?" Charlie joked, once again shattering Dean's thoughts. Dean just sent her a smile, because she was right. He was slightly out of it. His dad, John had spent last night beating the life out of Dean. Luckily Sam had been out with Jess, and didn't even know it had ever happened. But it had been considerably scarring for Dean. Which was a new sort of feeling for Dean, because he had been used to the pain of physical abuse for many long years. The scars were basically permanent, and he was basically immune to the pain. So the fact that he actually cried over everything last night was out of character.

"Welcome class," Mrs. Moseley, the twelveth grade English teacher announced, her voice bouncing off the walls in the room as she made her way to the front of the class. Dean had always liked Mrs. Moseley. She had this sort of eery air to hear that made her a little creepy to most students, but she also had this way of reading kids that Dean liked. No one misbehaved in her classroom, or tried to fool her and got away with it. She kept her students straight. She even kept Dean straight, and that made Dean respect her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Moseley," the entire class replied in monotone. Mrs. Moseley smiled, and then opened her mouth to go one when a boy stumbled into the classroom. He looked as if he had tripped as he opened the door, but he quickly composed himself, looking flustered as he clutched a book in his hands. The boy from earlier, in the hall.

"Awe. Mr. Novak. Welcome," Mrs. Moseley mused, smiling at him. That made him hold his book even tighter to his chest, shaking. He looked mortified. "It's okay, Castiel. You are in the correct class. Dean, Charlie. Please stand up for me." Dean and Charlie, shared a glance and then stood up. This was the new kid they were to show around. "They'll be taking you around the school. Now please sit over there, by Ms. Anna Milton." Dean watched as the boy, Castiel glanced around the room, until the girl Anna directed him her way. Then Castiel slowly walked that way, his head facing the ground as if it could hide him.

"Today's going to be fun," Charlie whispered, to Dean a wild look on her face, and judging by the already awkward air in the classroom, she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute class got out, Castiel was out the door, and Dean groaned. The shy kids always tried to find their way around the school without ever interacting with anyone. It never really worked though. Charlie was really good at locating people, and the two soon found him, staring blankly at his schedule. Dean, turned to say something to Charlie, to see what they should say to him, that wouldn't scare the pants off of the kid. Charlie however was already, gone, bouncing up to the kid.

"Hello, Castiel is it?" Charlie asked instantly, moving in front of Castiel and smiling brightly. Dean sighed, and walked up to the two, watching as Castiel looked up from his schedule in surprise. "I'm Charlie, and this is Dean. We are supposed to show you around today," Charlie continued. Castiel looked from Dean to Charlie, and then gave a little half nod.

"I-I have Life Management first period," he stuttered, his head dropping to inspect his black shoes. Charlie grinned, giving Dean a 'See? This is easy.' look.

"Well, that's great because Dean has Life Management first period. Now I have your schedule so.. I have three classes with you, Latin, Physics, and Math. Dean only has two classes with you. He has Latin and Life Management, but that's about it. So, you go off with Dean until Latin, and then I'll handle the rest of your classes today." Dean glanced over at Charlie, a quizzical little smile playing on his lips. He really had to give the girl some credit. Charlie was brilliant when she wanted to be. Although, she was also very nerdy. Which was one of the things that made Charlie, Charlie.

"O-Okay," Castiel stuttered, his eyes lowering as he shuffled his feet just so. Charlie laughed lightly at his shy attitude, and then turned to Dean.

"So. Lunch?" Charlie asked, flicking her hair casually out of her face. Dean nodded.

"Just like every day," Dean replied, they both simultaneously glanced at Castiel, who blushed deeply, at being caught watching the two, and dropped his gaze.

"So new kid, too?" Charlie muttered, and Dean nodded.

"Can't leave him hanging," Dean replied, and then turned away from her. "See you later."

"Later." Charlie turned and walked away at that, leaving Dean to Castiel. The boy was still nervously staring at the ground, so Dean, not entirely sure what to do, patted the kid lightly on his back.

"Life Management is this way."

* * *

"Welcome to Life management Skills," Mr. Crowley sighed, his voice screaming bored, and his posture slumping slightly. He wore a dark outfit today, mainly dressed in black. To be specific a black dress shirt, a pair of dark slacks, a nice grey and black tie, and a black overcoat to top off the ensemble. Typical Crowley. Now Crowley was the nicest teacher in the world. In fact most of the time he was the worst teacher in the school. He was typically in a bad mood, and loved to take that attitude out on his students. Of course, Dean was a smart ass, so when the fury was directed towards him, he said something snarky in reply. Ending in detention. Not fun detention, where you could talk with friends. Not easy going detention either, where you could prop your feet up on the desk and listening to some music. No, no. That stuff was for other teachers. But Crowley, commonly called The King of Hell, was not so easy going. In his detention, he made students do work. Things like long complicated math problems, or sweeping the floor of his classroom with a toothbrush, and he didn't let any students leave until the job was finished. To say the least, Dean was getting really good at Math, and the most extraordinary cleaner his brother had ever seen.

"Today you will be learning the most basic of skills, how to be responsible, caring, bla bla bla. The instructions are on the board, bla bla bla. And you may begin," Crowley said with a slack face. He turned to sit down and then stopped. "Except. I am pairing Dean up with that new kid. The angel in a trench coat." That surprised the entire class, most of the time Crowley loved the chaos that was caused when all the kids in the class fought to be Dean's partner. In fact, Dean had seen the man laughing a few times as the chaotic, hormonal teens begged to be Dean's partners. So this. This was unexpected.

"B-But Mr. Crowley-" One student stuttered, looking as if she wanted nothing more then to argue with the teacher about this decision.

"You heard me. The squirrel, and angel are partners, and that's that," Crowley snapped. All the students muttered in regretful agreement, and slowly the group divided into smaller groups of two. As all of this, occurred, Dean turned to Castiel, who had taken a seat next to Dean when they entered. The poor kid was following Dean like a lost puppy. Which truthfully didn't bother Dean. He was used to being responsible for another, and this kid wasn't going to be making any friends any time soon.

"S-Sorry," Castiel stuttered, staring down at his paper, like it could make him disappear.

"For what?" Dean asked, glancing away from Castiel and to the board to skim over the instructions for today's class. They basically had to write an essay that showed care, in the real world. Easy.

"For being stuck with me, for the project," Castiel muttered, this time he didn't stutter. But he didn't make eye contact either. "I know it must suck. Being stuck w-with me." Castiel muttered, glancing down at the palm of his hand and then wincing.

"Nah Cas. It's all good. I bet you're a great partner," Dean said, knowing that saying anything else would be a bad idea, and it got a good reaction out of him. A flicker of a smile flew across Castiel's face, but it quickly disappeared, and for a second Dean was sure that he hadn't seen it. But judging by the way Castiel turned his face away from Dean, proved that it was real. "So let's get started. What do you think it should be about?" There was a long silence following the question, and for a while Dean was sure that Castiel wasn't going to answer. But he did.

"I-It could be about, an angel. An angel of the Lord, who wants nothing more then to help humanity. He wants to save them, but no matter what he does he messes up. He always messes up. He lets his friends and family down, because he cares too much. But one day. He gets it right, and it's because he didn't just try to do it alone. He worked with his friends to get the job done," Castiel suggested. The suggestion came out in stutters, and it was anything but a smooth reply. In fact Dean could barely make out what was said. But he did finally string the words together and all he could be was the impressed. "But that's just a suggestion, and it's- it's stupid."

"No, no. That's amazing. Help me put words to that wonderful idea?" Dean asked, holding up a pen. Castiel's eyes turned to the pen, and then slowly made their was up to meet Dean's green eyes. His eyes were a surprising sight. When he had first seem them, they weren't something that Dean would think twice about. Not really. But right now, they were different. They were a dull, blue color, the shine that Dean saw in most people's eyes wasn't there, and there was a painful feel to the way he looked at him. But in an instant Castiel looked away, and instead just took the pen, now clearly avoiding Dean's eyes.

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Dean lead, Castiel to his next classroom with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Castiel hadn't talked much as they wrote their essay. They did finish the assignment, with quite the impressive feedback, and had plenty of time to just talk. But they didn't talk, not really. Castiel just pulled out his book, and pushed his thick glasses up on his nose. Dean didn't really mind much. If the kid wanted to just read that was okay with Dean. But now, they were at Castiel's next class. P.E, and Dean didn't have this class with him.

"So this is your next class," Dean muttered. "I have Math, which is just down the hall from here. If you need anything, go to this room." Dean took Castiel's palm at that, writing Room 502, on Castiel's palm. "I'll be back after class to pick you up. Now, have a blast." With a small push, and a tiny smile Dean turned away from Castiel, and left him standing right outside the gym. Dean was sure the kid would be okay. He had made it this far, in life. But he couldn't help but feel worried about Castiel.

Castiel watched Dean, walk away not sure what to do. Yes, he was happy to be away from Dean. He had acted nothing but stupid around the guy so far. Which wasn't much of a surprise since Dean was popular, and Castiel was antisocial. Not the best bowl of trail mix, but it was obvious that Dean and his friend Charlie were probably going to be the ones Castiel stuck with this year, and Castiel was not going to complain.

"Hey new kid. I see you've made some friends. That's cute," a voice said from behind Castiel. Castiel whipped around, to see a boy standing there. He looked to be about his age, with brown eyes, and dark skin, with the average black boy hair cut. But he already didn't seem like an average black boy, and Castiel should know. He knows all the stereotypes.

"Friends with the most popular boy in school. Bravo," the boy continued, taking a step towards Castiel. "I'm Ennis by the way. Ennis Ross, and you'd be best to stick with me this period." The boy stuck a hand out towards Castiel and smiled brightly, obviously not meaning to come off as mean, or a bully. Just a person who wants to give a helping hand.

"I-I'm Castiel," Castiel stuttered, staring awkwardly at the hand being held out to him. He wasn't used to this sort of gesture. One of kindness. One of friendship. At his old school no one wanted to be friends with him. With Castiel Novak. Castiel shuddered, old nightmares flooding his head. But he shook them away, not in the mood to fall into his old self-suffering. The boy, Ennis gave Castiel a crooked smile, it spelled confusion, but he wasn't deterred by the gesture. In fact he looked ever more compelled to show Castiel some friendship, and for once, Castiel wasn't afraid of that. Afraid of someones friendship. Ennis, was an open book, and more then easy to read. He didn't mean Castiel any harm.

"Very nice to meet you Castiel," Ennis said, not letting the fact that Castiel didn't take his hand deter his cheerfulness. "Now. Come on. Let's get to class. We don't want to be late." With that Ennis, placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders and steered him into the gym where a few various groups of boys were standing around in the average looking gym. Basketball hoops, marks on the floor, chairs stacked on the edges.

"Luckily you started here on the right day. Today is a free day in P.E. Basically do whatever all period, as long as you are here," Ennis explained, a shrug as he lead Castiel through the gym.

"So.. What do you do.." Castiel asked warily. He didn't like that Ennis was touching him. He wasn't very used to human touch. In fact the only person who ever touched him was Gabriel, and that didn't even happen often.. It was weird. The warm, but gentle and kind feel of Ennis's hand on Castiel's shoulder, and he didn't like it. Which is why, he ever so subtly, shrugged out of the touch, and fell into step beside Ennis.

"I usually just chill on the sidelines. Watch the babes, and keep out of the jocks way," Ennis replied, with a shrug and a confident laugh. Castiel nodded slowly, and followed Ennis to the back wall, where Ennis leaned casually against the wall. Instantly his eyes began to dart around the room, obviously in search for someone. The question would be who.

"So, wh-who are y-you looking for..?" Castiel stuttered, his eyes trying to follow Ennis's darting eyes. Ennis gave a little laugh, and then shrugged.

"Just this.. girl," He sighed. "Her name is Tamara. She's the most gorgeous girl in the world. Her hair as dark as night, and shiny as a ravens feathers. Her skin the color of the richest chocolate in the world. Her eyes shine like little stars. We met one day in fifth grade, during a field trip to the ferry. I-" Ennis stopped, and embarrassed smiling creeping over his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"No. I-I quite enjoy listening to you talk," Castiel said, looking over at Ennis in slight interest. Ennis shot Castiel a smile.

"You are a pretty good kid, you know that?" Ennis commented. "Seriously man. Stick with me, and you'll be pretty good in this class." Castiel wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he just turned his attention away from Ennis. The kid seemed nice enough, and to be completely honest, Castiel didn't think he wanted to cause any trouble.

* * *

It wasn't long before the class was over, and as kids filed out of the gym Ennis turned to Castiel.

"Hey. You need any help getting to your next class?" Castiel shook his head, glancing down at the numbers Dean had written on his hand. Over the span of one class period, Castiel had figured out a lot about Ennis. He was a nice guy. Pulled a few jokes here and there. Flirted with that girl, Tamara. The one he had been talking about. Castiel could just feel the love between those two. It wasn't a hard thing to detect.

"No. Uh Dean Winchester is taking me to my next class," Castiel muttered, aimlessly running his index finger over the letters. Ennis stopped his eyes widening in surprise.

"Wait. Dean Winchester? The Dean Winchester?" Ennis asked. Castiel nodded. "You do know that he is the most popular boy in school." Again Castiel nodded shyly, not sure why it was a very big deal. But he didn't get the chance to ask either, because at that moment Dean walked over.

"Hey, Cas, you ready to go to your next class?" Dean asked, casually putting his hands into his pockets. Castiel nodded shyly, glancing at the floor. That feeling he got around people filled him again, except way more then usually.

"Cas?" Ennis asked with a chuckle, making Castiel blush lightly. He hadn't noticed that Dean had called him that. A nickname. People called others a nickname a lot, right?

"I'll see you later Ennis. Thanks for watching out for me," Castiel said, turning to Ennis. That got Dean's attention, he turned to Ennis, a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh hey, you're Ennis Ross right?" Dean asked. Ennis nodded, before turning to Castiel.

"I have to go Castiel. See you next class," Ennis said, giving Castiel a small wave. He began to walk away before turning around. "And we are definitely talking about how schools been for you next time." Castiel nodded, not sure exactly what that meant, but judging by the way that Ennis was smiling, it would be very embarrassing.

"Okay," he muttered, and then turned back to Dean, who smiled at him, and then began to lead him to his next class. As Dean had said before the class was right down the hall, and it didn't take long to get there. Outside of the classroom stood the girl, Charlie. She was standing with a book in her hands and she looked really excited about what she was reading.

"Charlie," Dean said, waving a hand in front of Charlie's face.

"Gandalf!" She exclaimed, shutting her book in surprise, and then completely ignoring the look Dean gave her. "Oh. Hey Castiel, ready for class?" Castiel nodded, and followed her into the classroom giving Dean a small goodbye. Once they were in the classroom, and seated at the back of the class Charlie turned to Castiel, smiling largely.

"So Castiel, what's the deal with your name? It's different then most names. Also, you seem pretty shy. I can sort of tell you don't like much attention. Oh and I noticed the book you were reading. The one by Chuck Shurley. I love his books. Did you know he used to publish under the name Carver Edlund? But he stopped on account of his really big fans figured out who he was even with the fake name. Have you seen the new covers for the Harry Potter books. I hate them. Sure they are cool. But the old covers were so much better. Oh and have you seen-" But Charlie didn't get to finish what she was saying. Because the teacher interrupted her.

"As much as the whole class would love to hear the end of that sentence, we have to start todays lesson," the teacher said, giving Charlie a pointed look, making her blow out air in irritation, but still settled back in her seat and pulled out a pencil to write notes with.

* * *

"Now will someone please, solve this equation for the variable y?" Mrs. Abaddon, as Castiel had come to understand asked. So far she wasn't exactly, his favorite teacher. In fact she was his least favorite. Sure she acted nice at times, but when things came down to the truth, Mrs. Abaddon was not a nice teacher. In fact she was mean to all her students, and basically treated everyone like dirt. So when a bell rang, preventing Mrs. Abaddon from saying anything else, it was a big relief for Castiel.

"Hey Castiel, ready for lunch?" Charlie asked and Castiel shrugged. No he wasn't ready. In fact he hated lunch. A bunch of kids stuffed in a crowded lunch room, all eating and talking. Sure talking and eating were necessary for living, but Castiel still didn't enjoy doing them.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Castiel muttered, knowing that Charlie wouldn't hear him. No one ever heard him. And with that thought in mind, Castiel followed Charlie to the cafeteria, wondering what could possibly wait for him there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really wasn't going to update so soon. But, I couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dean. Sit with us please," Mackenzie begged, flicking her blonde hair out of her face, and batting her eye lashes dramatically. "Lunch wouldn't be any fun without you." Dean pulled a smile, and politely shook his head, ignoring the way the girl looked at him.

"Sorry not today Mackenzie. I sort of promised Charlie I would eat with her and the new kid," Dean said with a shrug. That was a suitable excuse... Right?

"Charlie?" Mackenzie asked, and Dean suppressed a groan.

"Yes. You've been going to school with her since grade school," Dean replied, still smiling at the girl. He had dated Mackenzie for a little during his freshman year, and it wasn't exactly the most memorable time. She was a bitch to be completely truthful, and even after she broke up, Mackenzie had only wanted to get back together. She had tried everything. Started rude rumors about him, dated others to make him jealous, changed her appearance, changed the way she acted, and just lately tried to be just friends. Nothing worked.

"Oh. Right. Her," Mackenzie sighed. "Whatever. Have fun." With that she turned away from him, and he sighed in absolute relief, making his way to the table that Charlie and Castiel were sitting in.

"Mackenzie?" Charlie asked, as he sat down. Dean nodded, looking from the school burger on his plate to Charlie herself.

"Yes. We always have the same sort of conversations. I'm just glad this one didn't include the topic of getting back together," Dean replied. Charlie laughed at that, and went to say something else when, Sam and Jess sat down at the table, along with a boy Dean had never seen before. The boy had greased back brown hair, shining brown eyes, a pair of blue jeans, and an army green over coat on top of a brown shirt.

"Hey Dean, Charlie," Sam greeted, a smile playing over his lips. Then he turned to Castiel, who the new kid had seated next to. "You must be Castiel, Gabriel told me about you."

"Yeah," Castiel muttered, earning a nudge from the guy next to him.

"Come on, bro. Be a little nicer to Sam and Jess, and introduce me to your friends," he said, smiling brightly, and popping what looked to be a sucker in his mouth.

"Gabriel. This is D-Dean and Charlie. Dean and Ch-Charlie this i-is Gabriel. M-My brother," Castiel stuttered, taking a large bite of his food the minute he finished speaking.

"Nice to meet you," Dean said with a smile, knowing that, that is what Sam would want him to do. Be nice and friendly. Which Dean didn't have much trouble believing, since he did kind of like Gabriel already. He coud tell he was a slightly selfish jerk, but still going to be a loveable one. It was all in the attitude. He had that confidence aura, that confident stature.

"You too D Dog," Gabriel said with a smile, smacking his lips loudly. It got a giggle out of Jess, and a smothered laugh from Charlie.

"So.. How was your first day Gabriel?" Dean asked, not wanting there to be any sort of awkward air to this conversation.

"Long," Gabriel said with a shrug. "Are all the teachers here dicks?" Charlie laughed, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Nah. There are some good teachers, but you probably have them B day like the rest of us," Charlie said. Gabriel sent her a confused look.

"B Day?" Charlie nodded, but Sam was the first to answer.

"Yeah. We have different classes each day, it switches from A Day to B Day. Some classes will be the same every day. but that just means you won't have it next semester," Sam explained.

"Mr. Crowley doesn't like me," Gabriel commented.

"Mr. Crowley doesn't like anyone," Jess replied with a shrug. "That's why he is the lead of the Knight's of Hell." Dean sighed lightly as Jess went on to explain the Knights of Hell thing. The school had this funny thing of always giving all the kids almost the same kind of group of teachers each day. As in groups of teachers, its usually either four really nice teachers, the Men of letters, or four really mean teachers, the Knights of Hell. Really. Just don't ask.

At that moment Dean wasn't really concerned about that. He was more curious about Gabriel and Castiel. Because they were brothers, but still seemed to be even more different then night and day. Castiel seemed to be shy, and reserved. He didn't seem like he had much self-confidence, and definitely didn't like it when people so much as noticed him. On the other hand, Gabriel was out spoken. He want attention, he basically oozed self-confidence, and it was pretty obvious that he didn't give a crap about what others thought about him. Sure Sam and Dean did have some differences, but they also had some similarities. Castiel and Gabriel didn't seem to have much in common at all. But then again, brothers are brothers.

As Dean thought about this his eyes found themselves on Castiel's frail looking form. He wasn't doing anything special, not really. He was just sitting there, eyes flying around the table to look at the odd little group. Dean could understand what he was probably thinking. The way that all these opposites mixed was weird, but perfect at the same time.

Suddenly, Castiel tensed, and his eyes flew right to Dean's, as if he had sensed Dean staring at him. Dean felt the strong erge to look away, but with lack of better judgement kept his eyes trained on Castiel. They stared at each other like that for only a moment, then Castiel seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and averted his eyes, as if he was suddenly nervous. Dean frowned. He wasn't really used to that.

"Okay guys, everyone just act normal for ten seconds, okay?" Charlie said suddenly, cutting into whatever conversation the others at the table were just having. That cued for the entire table to instantly start talking about random things, and for Dean to laugh. Castiel was the only one to not start spouting random stuff. He just looked up a little confused.

"Oh hey Charlie. And Dean, Sam, Jess, New Kid, and other new kid," a voice said, from behind Dean. Anna. Anna Milton. That was usually what 'act normal' meant. Well, it could mean various things to be honest, but it usually meant that someone, that someone at the table liked was walking by. To put it bluntly, Charlie had a crush on Anna, and didn't want the people at the table embarrassing them.

"Hi Anna," Charlie said, cueing for everyone else to give Anna a little wave.

"So," Anna started taking a seat next to Charlie at the lunch table, and certainly not noticing the way Charlie slightly tensed at the closeness. Charlie had always been really cool about people. She never used to get nervous around crushes, and usually she was quite the little whore, to use the term lightly. Except she played it really well, and was a very, very nice person. This was her first really bad crush. "I'm having this party next weekend, and I want everyone of you there." She paused, and looked over at Gabriel and Castiel. "Even you two."

"You know I will be there," Dean said with a shrug, making Anna smile at him.

"That I do."

"Well, if Dean is going I will go," Charlie said casually. Anna smiled over at her, her gaze lingering on Charlie and her candy apple red hair, for just a bit longer then anyone else.

"I'm always up for a party," Gabriel said, popping out his red sucker and tapping it thoughtfully on his lips. "Don't know why you want new kids there though."

"I'm going away with my family next weekend, sorry Anna," Jess said, sending Anna an apologetic smile. Anna just nodded, no one could deny Jess of anything. She just sounded nice when saying anything. She could curse someone out and no one would care.

"I have some big tests to study for," Sam said with an equally apologetic smile.

"That's okay. What about you?" Anna asked, turning her gaze to Castiel. In fact everyone turned their gaze to him, and it made him turn as red as a cherry.

"I- Uh. I don't d-do well-" Castiel stuttered, only to be interrupted by Gabriel wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulder.

"Of course he'll be there. Won't you Cassie?" Gabriel asked, hugging the quivering blue eyed boy close to him.

"Y-yes," Castiel muttered, nodding his head once. Anna smiled at that her red hair bouncing as she jumped to her feet.

"Great. See you guys around?" Everyone at the table nodded in agreement and said their farewells as she left, Charlie watching her retreating form closely.

"Just ask her out already," Sam groaned playfully. Charlie shot him a playful glare, and promptly punched his shoulder.

"Whatever. I'm going to go socialize with the book club," Charlie said, standing up from the table with her tray of food. "And I'll come back for trench coat here before lunch is over." She gave a little half wave. "Peace out bitches."

* * *

"So. Castiel. Not a party man?" Anna asked, smiling cheekily as she led him down the hallway to his next class. Castiel shrugged trying to pass it off as nothing. Just by listening to Charlie talk at lunch, Castiel could tell that Charlie was a bit like him. A big nerd, just a lot more outspoken then him.

"I'd rather read," he muttered, his eyes trailing down to the floor, watching his trench coat sweeping back behind the heels of his black converses. "Or sleep." He listened to the sound of the two walking for another moment. "Or do anything but socialize." Charlie laughed, making Castiel look up in slight surprise. No body laughed at anything that he said. Not ever. Not even a little. Not genuinely at least.

"Yeah. Sometimes people bother me too. But Anna's cool," Charlie said with a nonchalant shrug. Castiel looked over at her, meeting her almost stormy eyes. Something about her made Castiel want to smile at her, and let a small laugh escape his lips. That made Charlie beam. "You know Castiel, if you want, you can stick with our little group." She shrugged, smiling widely. "You would make a great addition." Castiel smiled, nodding lightly.

"That... That would be nice.."

The rest of their walk was mainly quiet, and it wasn't long before they arrived at the classroom. It looked like all the other classrooms, except this ones walls were covered in posters. Mainly physics poster, quotes from famous physicists, and roller coasters. Then there was the random, Doctor Who poster, and actual physics equation. The teacher behind the desk was a tall old man, how had a big bushy grey beard, and dark eyes. He looked to be a bit quirky, but also a little lame with his loose white cloth clothes.

"Don't say anything to Mr. Cain. He can be a real problem if you mess with him." Castiel nodded, following her to a seat in the back, he was about to sit down next to her when the teacher called him out.

"Hey. You. New kid. Come here. Right now," he snapped. Castiel's eyes widened in horror, and he sent Charlie a panicked glance, before slowly walking up towards the teacher. Most of the kids were already sitting in their seats, so as Castiel made his way to the teacher, everyone was staring at him. Castiel was almost there when he felt his feet catch on something and he fell to the ground.

The sound of his fall was the loudest noise Castiel had ever had the misfortune to hear, and everyone in the classroom instantly burst out in laughter. Someone reached down to help Castiel up, and he tentatively took the kids hand. But when he saw the person's face he paled.

"B-But. I-I," Castiel stuttered not sure what he could say. He never thought he would see this person again.

"You can't escape me Castiel. I will always find you." With that the kid shoved him to the floor. For a second Castiel was paralyzed. No one had heard his little conversation with the kid but Castiel was still terrified. Warm tears stung at his eyes, as the realization of the situation dawned on him. With that Castiel scrambled to his feet, fleeing the class.

* * *

Dean didn't know what he was thinking when his Biology teacher raced out of the classroom to get to the hospital. The teacher wasn't a nice one, but they still cared about their family. So when his life went into labor, he fled. So Dean had left the classroom, deciding to simply roam the school. He didn't want to go home, and he had to make sure the new kids were good with their first day. It was kind of a requirement of being in the Welcoming Committee.

He barely escaped the attack of girls who wanted to go make out in a corner or against the lockers. Any other day he might want to, but not right now. He just wasn't in the mood. But to say he was surprised when a sobbing, quivering, Castiel bumped into his chest, would be an understatement.

At first Dean wasn't sure what was eve happening. A tan blur had just sort slammed into him, and wet tears found themselves onto Dean's shirt. It only took a glance for Dean to recognize, the dark mop of hair, and realize that the boy was in distress.

"Cas?" The boy looked up, furiously wiping tears from his eyes, and trying to make it look like he hadn't been crying.

"H-Hello Dean." His eyes flew from Dean's, and his whole body slumped. He was nervous. Dean wasn't sure what to say. Not really. Girls would sometimes cry and stuff around him, but he never really had to do anything but fake his real emotions. But that wouldn't work with Castiel.

"Castiel!" Charlie's voice rang out, and both of the boys looked her way. She was running down the hall, clutching her backpack to her chest, with heavy pants escaping her lips. "Castiel. I-" Charlie stopped herself, breathing heavily. "Wow. I need to run more." She breathed deeply a little more before finally composing herself.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked, giving Castiel a sympathetic look. Castiel nodded once, but looked down at his feet, a single shiny tear falling from his eye. Charlie took that chance to shoot Dean a 'get out of here look'. Dean didn't know why he had to leave, but to be completely honest he didn't mind the escape. But he was slightly worried.

So Dean simply left Castiel and Charlie to whatever they were doing. Because what was he supposed to do anyways?

After the bell rang signalling for the end of classes, Dean went to his locker, stuffing his things in it. No homework. No reason to take home his stuff. When he shut the door to his locker, Charlie was standing there, a tired look on her face. Dean opened his mouth to ask where Castiel was and she just sighed.

"He ran off after I coaxed him back to class. He had a major freak out during class. I don't know why, I just didn't want him to get into any trouble with Mr. Cain." Dean nodded. He didn't have Mr. Cain himself but from what he had heard the guy wasn't fun.

"Can't believe the kid broke down on his first day. Most kids don't until they've been here for a while," Dean muttered. Surprisingly their school had a tendency of depressing students. It wasn't unlike other schools, but for some really weird reason kids ended up ending themselves or getting locked in mental wards, because they were a danger to themselves and others. The worst loss had been Ronald Resnick. The kid almost finished himself off, but was stopped by a friend. Then he went through two years of psychiatric help, and when they finally let him stop, he went crazy. He tried to rob a bank, locking him and many other people inside the bank, when he made the mistake of standing in front of a window, where Ronald got shot by a police officer.

The repercussions were terrible, and everyone throughout the district heard about the tragedy.

"I don't know," Charlie muttered. "Castiel doesn't seem like another Ronald. He doesn't have the makings of an insane person. Ron had all the pieces." Dean shrugged. She had a point.

"Whatever. Guess we will find out by tomorrow right?" Charlie nodded, with a shrug.

"Yeah. Let's just go tell his brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. I have one more chapter before I run out of pre-written chapters. Sorry I didn't post this before too. I've been busy. Exams next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was an interesting person in Castiel's point of view. Being around the guy made Castiel just a smidge more nervous then when he was around other people, probably because of his popularity, and Dean was hot. All the girls liked him with his freckles, green eyes and outstanding hair. It came to Castiel as a surprise that he wasn't dating anyone.

"See you guys tomorow," Gabriel said, waving at Dean, Sam, and Charlie as he walked towards a large cream colored house, with blue ceiling tiles and four pane glass windows.

"Hey Gabriel," Charlie said, reaching out to stop the boy, who was surprisingly much shorter then Charlie. "I know you weren't there to see, which is why I feel like you should know exactly what happened in the classroom."

"Uh... Okay?" Gabriel said with a little laugh, but the panic in his eyes was evident.

"Castiel was walking up to the classroom wheen he tripped over thin air. He looked really scared and muttered something under his breath, looking up like someone was standing above him. He looked really scared," Charlie said. A flash of worry covered Gabriel's face and he nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Charles. Don't worry about Cassie though. He'll be fine. Trust me." And with that, Gabriel ran off into the house, the sound of him calling his brother was the last thing Dean heard.

With a shrug, Dean turned away from the house.

"Weird kids," he commented, as he started to continue down the street to his house. Sam and Charlie, fell in step beside him a moment later.

"I don't know. I like Castiel," Charlie said with a small smile. Sam nodded.

"Jess and I really enjoyed Gabriel's company," Sam agreed. "Didn't get to talk to Castiel though." Dean shrugged.

"Cas did seem pretty cool. A bit more shy then I'm used to though," Dean admitted, barely catching the odd look Sam sent him.

"Cas?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged, wondering why Sam was looking at him weird.

"Yeah. Cas."

"You gave him a nickname?" Sam asked, a teasing smile playing at his lips. Dean sent him an odd look, not noticing that Charlie had a matching smile on her face.

"Yeah. So?" Dean asked, a note of irriatation seeping into his voice. Sam shrugged.

"Nothing man. Chill." A small chuckle escaped Charlie's lips, and Dean glanced at her. Only recieving a sly smile in return. Dean just shook his head. Sometimes he didn't understand his friends. Especially Charlie. But when it was just Charlie and Sam, they confused him even more. They always caught on to, who knows what, and then shared it like their own little secret. But they both just kind of knew, without sharing the information with each other, and they did it a lot.

"I'm not even going to ask," Dean sighed, with a frown.

It wasn't long before the trio got to their houses. Charlie lived right next door to Dean and Sam. So she waved goodbye merely a second before disappearing into the depths of her house. Which just left Dean and Sam to go into their own house. It was a small white house, with red roof tiles, and a crimson door. They used to live somewhere else. But they had moved from Kansas a long time ago. When Dean was just a kid, and Sam was a baby. A few nights after their mom died in a house fire.

Sam and Dean silently walked into their house, going seperate ways, Sam upstairs to his bedroom. Dean to the basement where his bedroom was. Dean really liked it in the basement. It was generally quiet, and secluded. He was never bothered much down in the basement, and when people did come down... Well... At least Sammy couldn't hear.

Dean sighed plopping down on his bed, and pulling out his math homework. He stared at the numbers for a moment, allowing them to float around in his head. He sat like that for nearly thirty minutes, the numbers floating around, getting tangled with each other as Dean tried to pull them aside and solve them. But he couldn't quite grab them. They just kept slipping away. Dean sighed, falling back onto his pillow. This was pointless. He couldn't concentrate.

"Pointless," he muttered. "This is pointless." Dean shifted in his bed, groaning as a shock of pain shot through his arm. He must of laid wrong on his arm. Dean sat up, trying to think about but something that would stress him out. Which would be everything...

Dean sighed, as he pulled out his Latin homework. If he was going to have to get through homework, he would start with latin. Latin was probably his best subject.

* * *

"Hey there Sammy. Dean-o!" An all too cheerful Gabriel greeted as Sam and Dean walked into Coal Hill Highschool.

"Hey Gabriel," Sam said, smiling brightly at the boy. Dean rolled his eyes half-heartedly at the two cheerful teens. Dean had been up all night doing homework, and he was exhausted. But his dad had come home so drunk he passed out. So no new bruises.

"Hi," Dean grumbled, not exactly mirroring Gabriel's enthusiasm. Gabriel gave Dean a little half cocked grin, which only made Dean glare at the boy. He was not in the mood.

Sam and Gabriel instantly started talking happily about the new Windows update- Apparently Gabriel was a big computer geek, like Sam- and Dean's eyes fell on something else. Well. More like someone else.

Basically hiding behind Gabriel stood Castiel. He was slumped behind Gabriel, his head facing the ground, and his large black glasses nestled on the tip of his nose, obviously about to fall off and even though Dean couldn't see the boys face he had the feeling that Castiel was sad.

"Hi Cas," he said, bending down his head a little so that he could see Castiel better. The boy looked up at him in surprise, his blue eyes shining for an instant. But the moment Castiel made eye contact with Dean, he looked away.

"H-Hi Dean," Castiel stuttered, a light blush decorating his face. "It's very nice t-to see you a-again." Dean laughed lightly at the boys nervousness, and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel immediately tensed under Dean's touch, shocking Dean. He dropped his hand, pretending he didn't care. But to be honest it bothered him. He knew a minimal amount of things about Castiel. He knew that his name was Castiel, that he was extremely shy, that something bothered him the other day, and now that he didn't like human touch very much.

And that slightly bothered him. He really hated to see that people were in distress, and it was obvious that Castiel was in distress. But Dean knew not to dwell on that. Now was not the time to try to pry his way into Castiel's life. Hell he didn't even know the kid. If he was ever gonna find out anything about this boy, it would be later. When Castiel trusted Dean. If he ever trusted Dean.

"So. Ready for class?" Dean asked, earning himself a small nod. Dean grinned back at Castiel, and began to lead him down the hall. They had gone about fifty feet when Castiel nervously spoke.

"Is um.. Ch-Charlie st-still gonna be a-around?" Castiel asked shyly.

"Yeah. She should meet us at first period," Dean said. "Since I don't have first with you." Castiel nodded, staring at the ground. Dean looked at him and then shook his head lightly. This kid really was weird.

A moment later Castiel and Dean arrived at the English classroom, where Charlie was seated on the top of a desk near the back of the classroom, chatting thoughtlessly with.. Ennis?

Castiel gasped rushing towards Charlie, and Ennis excitedly.

"Hi Ennis. Charlie," Castiel said, earning a smile from both of the said people. Especially from Ennis who looked very excited to see Castiel.

"Hey man. What's up?!" Ennis asked, smiling broadly, and clapping Castiel on the back lightly.

"The... Roof..?" Castiel replied, making Ennis laugh. Dean smiled, and walked over.

"So, are we going to show Cas around after school today?" Dean asked. Charlie smiled, giving the said boy a glance.

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't run off again that is," she replied, chuckling lightly.

"Wonder what scared him anyways," Dean muttered. Charlie sighed, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I don't know, I really don't. There wasn't even anyone there," Charlie replied. Dean gave Castiel a glance, watching as the kid watched Ennis with curiosity. Then before Castiel could notice him watching him, Dean looked back to Charlie.

"Well, guess I'll see you guys at latin," he said, giving his friend a little half-wave before turning and leaving the class room.

* * *

"Okay, Dean's gone. Castiel I want to hear you talk," Charlie said, gently resting her hando n Castiel's shoulder. Castiel turned to the girl giving her a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. Charlie, nudged him lightly.

"What happened yesterday? And I want the truth okay?" Castiel frowned. He didn't want to tell Charlie everything. He had just met her, and what did happen was extremely personal.

"I just thought I saw someone who used to be mean to me from my old school. I've been having problems like this for the past few months," Castiel admitted, glancing down at his feet. That was putting it lightly, and Charlie knew it. But apparently, she took it.

"So you're okay then?" Charlie asked, causing Castiel to nod somewhat shyly.

"Just don't tell anyone please." Then as an after thought Castiel added. "Especially not Dean."

Charlie nodded, and looked like she was about to say something when Ennis spoke.

"Oh uh hey Tamara." Castiel looked up excitedly, he had been wanting to see Tamara ever since, Ennis first mentioned her, and her she was standing right in front of him, with a pink tshirt, and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. She looked just like Ennis had described, and she really was gorgeous.

"Hi Ennis," she said smiling brightly, her eyes trailed over to Castiel and she gave him a puzzled grin. "Oh um hello...?"

"This is Castiel. He just started here yesterday," Ennis said nudging Castiel to make him speak.

"Okay, hi there," Tamara said, slightly awkwardly.

"I'm Charlie. In case anyone cares to know," Charlie added, with a nonchalant shrug. Tamara smiled, a little more openly at Tamara.

"Hi. Very nice to meet you." Charlie beamed.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Okay Class take your seats," a voice interupted. Castiel glanced towards the person at the front of the classroom. A man with short dark brown hair, and a kind but focused look on his face. Castiel then took a seat next to Charlie, glancing over at her as he did. She gave him a reassuring smile, and then returned her attention to the front of the classroom.

"New student. Castiel Novak right?" The teacher continued, his eyes falling on Castiel. Castiel flinched at the mention of his last name, but still nodded slowly.

"I'm Henry Winchester, but call me Mr. Winchester. Is there anything you'd like to say before class starts?" Mr. Winchester asked. Castiel shook his head, blushing a little under his classmates gaze.

"N-No sir." Mr. Winchester nodded, and then instantly launched into the lesson.

* * *

"So... We have latin together?" Castiel asked, giving Charlie a glance. Charlie nodded, pulling open the door to the classroom.

"That's right. And we have this really cool teacher, her name is Jody Mills. She's really cool," Charlie explained. Castiel nodded, and dunked into the classroom, his eyes fell on a tall women, in a big brown leather jacket. She had short, boy cut black hair, and amber eyes. The minute she saw Castiel, she smiled and moved up to Castiel.

"Hi there. You must be the new kid. Castiel, right?" The woman asked. "I'm Jody Mills, your teacher."

"Yes. Um. Nice to meet you... Mrs. Mills.." Castiel replied, the woman laughed whole heartedly.

"You can just call me, Jody." Castiel nodded slowly, and then let a smile slip. This women seemed nice enough. "You can sit here." She said, gesturing to one of the seats in the back of the classroom. "Next to Dean Winchester. Heard you two were buddies."

Castiel didn't say another word as he sat down at that chair, the women- Jody, didn't seem to mind either. She just turned to say something to students entering the room. Castiel pulled out a pencil, and then set it on the black desk staring at it boredly.

"Are you trying to make that pencil blow up?"

Castiel jumped slightly, his eyes widening as Dean sat down next to him. Dean laughed a little at Castiel's reaction but really just sat down next to him, his eyes falling on the side of Castiel's head.

"Hey man you okay?" Dean asked. Castiel turned to face him, nodding emotionlessly.

"Yes."

Dean gave Castiel an odd look but dropped whatever conversation he was having. Castiel watched as more people filed into the room, the bell rang, and Jody shut the door.

"Welcome to Latin class," Jody introduced, making her way to the front of the classroom. "We have a new student, Mr. Castiel Novak." Jody gestured to Castiel, and he ducked down his head, trying to avoid the looks of his classmates eyes.

"And today we are going to be going over some latin conjugations," Jody continued. The entire class groaned, and Jody shrugged, beginning to pass out some papers. "Yeah, yeah. I know it's boring but we can't have fun here all the time."

Castiel sighed, drumming on his desk thoughtlessly. He really hated latin conjugations. As Jody began to talk about the basics of conjugations, something that anyone in Latin 6 should know by now, Castiel found himself looking at Dean.

Dean was an interesting person in Castiel's point of view. Being around the guy made Castiel just a smidge more nervous then when he was around other people, probably because of his popularity, and Dean was hot. All the girls liked him with his freckles, green eyes and outstanding hair. It came to Castiel as a surprise that he wasn't dating anyone. It also made Castiel wonder about Dean's sexuality. Castiel was sure that Dean was straight, which almost made Castiel a little dissappointed. Castiel had noticed that when around Dean a flutter of butterflies could be felt in his stomach, and his face heated up in a red blush whenever he thought of the way Dean noticed him.

Basically Castiel was now really rethinking his sexuality. He had been sure he was straight before he met Dean. But as Castiel caught himself losing his way in Dean's green eyes he realized that probably wasn't true any longer.

Castiel blinked, when he realized that Dean was staring back at him.

Dean didn't look angry or upset. Not disturbed or even weirded out. That, was a new thing for Castiel.

He was used to being pushed around, hurt, and yelled at. Not at being... Accepted. Yet here it was, Dean didn't look like he minded Castiel staring at him.

So Castiel smiled at him.

Things at the new school. They might be a good thing.

* * *

_Soon Castiel Novak. Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last pre-written chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

"Class dismissed," Jody announced the moment that the class bell rang. They had been done with their lesson for nearly five minutes, but Jody hadn't allowed them to leave class until the bell actually rang. Dean got up to go to lunch with the others only stopping when he noticed the only kid not moving was Castiel. He was just standing by his desk, awkwardly toying with the lapels of his trenchcoat.

"Hey, Cas," Dean called. Castiel looked up, blushing a deep red. "Come on. It's time for lunch."

Castiel nodded, and quickly walked up to Dean, falling in step next to him as they walked to the cafeteria.

"So.." Dean said, not really sure where he was going with this. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

Castiel jumped a little at his side, clearly surprised by the question, but he quickly got over it as he took a few deep breaths and looked at Dean.

"I... Read.." He replied, sounding uncertain. Dean chuckled.

"Is that it?" Dean joked, nudging him in the shoulder lightly. Castiel laughed quietly.

"I guess? I don't know. I don't have much free time."

Dean turned to look at Castiel, and he gave him a half shrug and an embarassed smile.

"What do you do in your free time?" Castiel asked, shuffling his feet.

"I listen to classic rock," Dean replied. "Oh, and I like to hang out with Sammy, and work on cars." Dean grinned. "I have a lot of free time."

Castiel actually laughed, his face breaking into a pure genuine smile, and his head falling back in joy. Dean smiled at him before joining in with a laugh of his own.

Before either boys could say anything else, Charlie pushed her way in between them, grinning, and throwing her arms around both boys' shoulders.

"You two aren't going to have any time to eat if you don't hurry up," she chided. Dean rolled his eyes, ducking out of Charlie's touch.

"We have twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes that you are wasting," Charlie insisted. She smiled at Castiel, playfully holding him closer to her. Dean noticed a flash of distress cross Castiel's face, but the look quickly changed to one that was more focused. His whole body tensed and he stayed still, looking like he was trying to relax into Charlie's touch before sighing, dropping his eyes, and stealthily moving out of her touch.

"You are a judgemental red head," Dean commented, turning his attention back to Charlie with a smile, trying to act like he hadn't noticed Castiel's moment of discomfort.

"I try," Charlie teased, flicking her hair back in a mock flirtious way. "Now come on. I'm starving and the school is serving the good pizza today."

Dean rolled his eyes, watching Charlie strut away, her hair bouncing a little as she walked. Dean glanced back at Castiel, making sure the boy was still following them- he was- before following Charlie into the lunchroom. Gabriel, Sam, and Jess were already sitting at the table. Dean sat down joining them, noticing Castiel sit down next to his brother, and tuning into the conversation.

"Jessica you look absolutely positively gorgeous," Gabriel was saying, a large shit-eating grin consuming his face.

"Gabriel. Don't flirt with my girlfriend. She'd probably actually leave me for you," Sam grumbled. Jess muffled a laugh with the back of her hand, leaning towards Sam to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ah. So that means that I can flirt with you all I want then, right?"

"Ha. In your dreams Gabe. Sam is all mine," Jess teased right back, turning Sam towards her so that she could kiss him playfully.

"Ew. Leave the kissing for the bedroom please," Dean teased, adding himself to the conversation with a smile. Jess rolled her eyes, but pulled away from Sam, who was blushing deeply.

"Please. You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend yourself," Jess sighed, taking a smile bite of the french fry she had picked up not long ago. "We should play the 'Who's going to be the person Dean spends the rest of his life?' game again."

Dean groaned, burying his head in his hands as Charlie nodded enthusiastically.

"I love that game. For the newbies, it's easy. You just pick who you think Dean will be with in the future. The last lucky gal was Lisa Braedon. Go," Charlie explained. Soon everyone had their attention directed to the lunchroom around them, except for Castiel, who was watching Dean intently.

"How about, Meg Masters," Charlie suggested.

"I don't even like Meg, and you know that," Dean replied, sighing and deciding to just play the game. It wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Awe but when you were fi-"

"Then she betrayed my trust, and tried to get my brother stoned," Dean interupted. "So yeah. No."

"Oh what about Jo Singer," Sam all but purred. Dean withheld the urge to throw up.

"She's like a sister to me," Dean exclaimed. "And if I was going to date her, I would do it when she didn't have a boyfriend."

"What about that girl?" Gabriel said, pointing over at, of course, Mackenzie. "You were talking to her yesterday."

Everyone at the table, (and probably even the table itself if it could do so) groaned loudly. Gabriel smiled sheepishly.

"Guess not then. Cassie what do you think?"

Castiel blushed deeply, his eyes flying to his brother nervously.

"I, uh, I don't know. A-Anyone?"

"You are absolutely no fun," Gabriel complained, nudging his brother playfully in the shoulder. Dean chuckled at the look Castiel gave Gabriel, a sharp glare, before realizing that he was still around people. Then he flushed and looked down at his food.

"I just don't feel the need to play," Castiel muttered. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Fine okay. Jessica still hasn't gone anyways."

Dean's eyes fell on Jess, frowning a little when he noticed that Gabriel was right. Jess hadn't gone. Jess was usually the first one to play the game, always excited to tease Dean about something. But right now all she was doing was watching Dean intently. Her eyes seemed to light up a bit when Dean looked over at her, and then she averted her gaze to Castiel and then back to Dean.

She smiled softly.

"I'm starting to think that Dean isn't as straight as he thinks he is."

A startled laugh left Sam's mouth, and Dean frowned at her.

"What?"

"I don't think you are straight," she repeated softly. "I haven't thought so for a really long time. I think that you might swing both ways, but lately girls don't seem to be on your mind."

Dean was silently for a moment, just gaping at Jess. But then he closed his mouth.

"Well, then Mrs. Sherlock Holmes. Who do you think I should be with?"

Jess seemed to have an inner battle, like she was trying to decide if she should say anything or not when she brushed a strand of her hair back.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out the day you two are married," Jess teased.

After that the conversation went back to it's average stream but Dean wasn't really into it. He focused more on his thoughts, and wondering who Jess could possibly think he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

"So we have Math 4 next," Charlie said, leading Castiel through the crowded halls of Coal Hill with a bounce to her step. It made Castiel smile to see Charlie so happy.

"How's that teacher?" Castiel asked conversationally.

"He's pretty cool. Names Albert Magnus," Charlie replied. Then as a second thought she nudged Castiel smiling. "You are pretty social today. What's up?"

Castiel blushed lightly, shrugging off the question and looking down.

"I don't know..." He murmured. "You and Dean and everyone else. You are all very nice."

Charlie shrugged with her own smile.

"Just being neighborly,"she said, clearly trying to dim down the compliment. "Besides. You are a really cool person to know."

"That's what you think," Castiel muttered, his smile dropping. "You hardly know me."

Charlie frowned at Castiel when he said that, and opened her mouth to ask about it when they finally entered the Math classroom and was interupted by the teacher.

"Hello!" The man exclaimed excitedly, smiling brightly. He had glasses perched on his nose, small rectangular black ones that framed his crazy brown eyes. His face was splattered with light freckles and his dark brown hair was sticking up in all different directions.

He looked kind of crazy, which was odd considering he was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, which felt appropriate for his line of work. Castiel was left speechless as we watched the man clear his throat and lean back.

Charlie noticed Castiel's stunned look and leaned in close.

"Oh yeah, he is a little eccentric," she explained.

"Eccentric?!" Mr. Magnus exclaimed. "I wouldn't say I was eccentric so much as out of this world. Crazy even? I'm not sure do you really think I'm eccentric Charlie?"

Charlie nodded laughing brightly.

"Yeah. Uh, this is Castiel by the way. He's a new student," Charlie introduced.

"Yes of course, very nice to meet you, Castiel was it?" Mr. Magnus replied.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Magnus," Castiel said politely. Mr. Magnus scoffed.

"Oi no, don't call me that. Too formal. Call me the Doctor, everyone does," Mr. Magnus, or the Doctor, insisted. Castiel nodded, tucking that piece of information away into the corner of his mind. The Doctor gestured over to a desk, and smiled.

"Here's where you will be sitting. Nice and cosy in the back of the classroom, not too close to rude Meg, if you don't mind me saying so and in a place where not everyone can stare at you. Shy new kids dream am I right?" The Doctor rambled. Castiel stared at the man in surprise not understanding much of what he was saying because he was talking so fast, but he nodded just trying to appear like he understood what was going on.

"Anyways, I better get started in teaching the class. It is my job. Well, it wasn't always my job. I used to do other things, more important things. Guess you could say I was on the police force. Though I've hit a bit of a pickle you see and now I can't exactly do what I used to be doing. Have my close friend, Rose with me though. She is a cafeteria lady, doesn't like it one bit mind you and-"

To say the least this class would be interesting.

* * *

"So how did you like the Doctor eh?" Charlie teased, smiling brightly. Castiel laughed a little embarrassed and stared at his feet.

"H-He was nice," he whispered. Charlie chuckled, and then grinned widely.

"Deannnn," she teased loudly. Castiel glanced up, catching sight of Dean walking towards the pair. "Castiel got very well acquainted to the Doctor in class today!"

Castiel groaned and buried his head in his hands, face burning red.

"Did they?" Dean asked hesitantly, clearly confused. Charlie nodded enthusiastically.

"They talked the entire period about all sorts of things," Charlie continued. Castiel blushed brightly, afraid that Dean would be offended that he talked to the teacher more then him.

"It was really more him talking then us talking," Castiel defended. Charlie laughed and Dean chuckled.

"He does talk a lot doesn't he?" Dean inquired. Castiel laughed softly, risking a glance up at Dean, who was smiling down at him fondly. For a moment Castiel got locked in a strong gaze. His bright blue eyes peered into Dean's unwavering, unquestioning. Dean's olive green eyes stared right back into Castiel's with the same sort of look, except he seemed more curious then worried to Castiel. Whereas Castiel was deathly afraid he would mess up something with them.

Dean seemed like a really nice guy, he always had a smile on his face, and he put up with Castiel's ridiculous shy demeanor, which really was more then Castiel could ask for. But he also seemed to make an effort for Castiel. He didn't only simply put up with Castiel, he paid attention to him. He made an effort to talk to him. Castiel kind of expected that sort of behavior from Charlie. She seemed like the kind of person that Castiel would get along with. But with Dean, it just wasn't expected.

Castiel didn't know much about Dean, that much was true but Castiel did know one thing, and that was that most people didn't like Castiel at all. The little thought that Dean Winchester, the most popular boy at this school actually seemed to enjoy being around Castiel was a honest to god miracle, and Castiel didn't want it to change.

"Yeah, h-he does."

Dean smiled at Castiel, still looking him in the eyes but then the hard gaze became too much for Castiel, and he had to look away.

"So wh-hat class do we have next?" Castiel asked feeling his face burn red as he focused on the ground beneath his feet. His finger went o his trench coat and he began to play with the tan cloth between his fingers in a hope to calm his nerves.

"The same as yesterday, it's a block class," Charlie replied. Castiel nodded, and leaned towards Charlie a little. Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat and then clapped Charlie on the back softly.

"I'll see you guys after school," he said, and then began to walk away from the pair. Charlie chuckled.

"See ya Dean!" She called after him. Then, once Dean was out of ear shot, Charlie turned to Castiel.

"Are you going to be okay for next period?" Charlie asked warily. Castiel bit his lip but nodded, not offering up anything else as an answer.

Luckily for Castiel he had no more incidents in the next class, unlike before. Castiel had been afraid he might see him again but he didn't. Which was not only good because that meant Castiel was moving on, but it also meant he probably wasn't too crazy.

After class was over, Castiel decided to just go ahead and leave school, not bothering to wait for any of his new friends to avoid any incident. Gabriel would probably bother him about it later, but right now Castiel had homework to get done and a past to try and forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. Six months huh. Time sure does fly when you are busy having a life doesn't it? Hahah. Eh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party comes around! Yay!

Time passed at school and soon it was time for Dean's little group of friends to go to Anna's party.

Over the past few days Castiel had gotten even more settled with Dean and his friends. He freely smiled and laughed, even making his own jokes. Although they were still working on getting him to stop being so literal.

When Sam asked Castiel why six was afraid of seven he replied "Now, I assume it's because seven is a prime number and prime numbers can be intimidating." So there was always room for improvement.

"Ready to party?" Charlie asked excitedly, jumping up and down in front of Anna's small house. Gabriel high-fived Charlie but Castiel just groaned softly.

"I hate parties," he muttered.

"Looks like we are on the same page," Sam muttered. Dean scolded them both softly.

"It's just a teen party what could go wrong?" He insisted. Their entire company started murmuring about all the things that could possibly go wrong and at that moment, the world decided to shove a middle finger into Dean's face by having someone on the second floor of the house throw a metal foldable chair out of the window.

Castiel jumped and Gabriel laughed when it landed a little too close to Dean for comfort.

"You were saying Dean-o?"

Dean grunted, and lightly took Charlie's arm into his hands.

"Come on princess."

The group walked into the party, and unlike the uncanny chair throwing from, earlier, the party was pretty mundane. Almost everyone at the party cheered when Dean walked in, excited to see that the most popular boy in school was here. Instantly a group of giggling girls approached them, and the head one blushed, looking down at his feet.

"W-Would you l-like t-to dance with m-me?" She murmured. Dean smirked and nodded.

"Of course," he replied. "Excuse me nerds. The ladies want me," he told his friends, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He took the blushing girl's hand and pulled her out to where there were groups of people dancing. They all stepped aside for Dean and his girl as they both began to dance in the middle of everyone.

After some jealous glares, other people began to dance.

"So what's your name?" Dean asked the blushing girl in front of him.

"T-Tessa," she replied softly. She had short black hair, and brown eyes but there was something about her that made Dean frown. Tessa noticed and turned pink.

"W-What? Is there something on my face?"

Dean shook his head and continued to frown at her.

"You go to our school right?" Dean asked. Tessa nodded.

"I'm a- a Sophomore," she replied.

Dean stared at her some more and then promptly shook his head.

"No wait. I know who you are."

Dean stepped away from the girl and stopped dancing.

"You're that suicidal Tessa, who tried to kill herself last year aren't you."

Tessa looked shocked.

"What?! No oh my gosh what kind of person do you-" She cut herself off short and sighed. "Fine yeah. Whatever. So I'm that Tessa."

"What are you doing at a party? I heard you weren't supposed to leave your parents side for the rest of your life or something?" Dean muttered. Tessa laughed dryly.

"Yeah right. My therapist wants to get me out there again 'meet new friends' and just enjoy life," Tessa scoffed. "He  _encouraged_  me to come to this party. Can you believe it?"

Dean blinked, surprised by Tessa's sudden change of attitude. She gritted her teeth and grabbed Dean's wrist.

"Want a beer? I want a beer," she muttered. She dragged Dean to the kitchen and offered him a beer. Dean took it and popped open the cap, taking a swig and wincing at the burn.

"So you know my story. What's yours?" Tessa asked. Dean shrugged.

"My best friend has a crush on the host. I'm back up, and our designated driver is my nerdy younger brother. Not much to talk about," Dean replied. Tessa eyed him, as if she felt like there was more (which there wasn't what the fuck?) and then took another drink of her beer.

"This shit sucks," she complained. She took another drink.

"Yeah I can feel your distaste for it from here," Dean replied sarcastically. She sent him a glare and he shrugged, drinking some of his own beer.

"Whatever," Tessa murmured. She sighed and glanced at Dean. Then sighed again and took another long drink of her beer, before throwing the empty can away and grabbing another. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this."

"Drunk enough for what?" Dean asked. She sighed, and downed some of her beer.

"My friends," Tessa paused to put quotation marks in the air, "Want me to make a move on you, and since I'm new improved happy, but really shy Tessa."

Tessa pushed Dean against the wall, her lips ghosting his.

"Well, how could I say no?"

Dean rolled his eyes slipping away from the girl.

"Like this... No."

Tessa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me, Winchester?" She asked. Dean shrugged.

"Guess I am."

Tessa took another drink of her beer and then set it down, putting her hands on her hips and peering up at Dean skeptically.

"Really?" She asked. "A somewhat attractive girl approaches you at a high school party wanting to make out and you deny her? This isn't the Dean Winchester I've heard of."

Dean shrugged but he knew that Tessa was right. It was unlike him to turn down any girl for anything at all. Usually Dean would be the first to shove the girl against the wall and make out with her, and if they ended up somewhere else ten minutes later going past just kissing then it was generally a good night for Dean, but right now? He just wasn't feeling his normal mojo.

"I need to drink more," Dean decided. He finished off his beer and then reached his hand out for another one. "Hit me."

Tessa handed him another and he began to down it. She shook her head softly and noticed someone behind him.

"Want one?" She asked holding out a beer. Dean turned to see who she was talking to, and he grinned when he saw Castiel standing there, looking absolutely terrified.

"Cas. Bro. Relax," he said, gesturing for Castiel to come over. Castiel did and stood somewhat stiffly next to Dean. Tessa offered Castiel the beer again but he shook his head. She shrugged and opened it, drinking some of it.

"Dean," Castiel whispered softly. Dean glanced at him. "Dean. I don't like this party. It's loud and there are too many people."

Dean glanced at him, noticing how he still hadn't relaxed.

"Come on just.. Here," Dean paused to grab a beer, and he shoved it into Castiel's hand. "Take a beer. It'll make you feel better."

Castiel stared at the beer in his hands and pressed his lips together.

"No thank you," he finally said, but he was still holding the beer in his hands and he wasn't moving. Dean glanced at him, and for the first time he wondered if something really was wrong with Castiel.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked frowning. Castiel shook his head vigorously.

"Yeah." He offered Dean a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He popped the beer open and took a hesitant sip. He coughed, frowning at the can as if it had personally harmed him.

"Cas, is this your first time drinking?" Dean teased, laughing. Castiel glared at Dean and shook his head.

"No!" He argued. Castiel lifted the can to his lips and took a large drink of the beer. He spit out most of what he drank, coughing again.

"That stuff  _burns_ ," Castiel choked, and Dean patted him on the back.

"You get used to it," Dean assured and he took a drink of his own beer. He continued to watch as Castiel tried to drink his beer properly, but then Tessa made a small noise.

"I see now," she said, smiling and looking at her beer. She got up from where she was leaning and kissed Dean lightly tapping his cheek. "Welp I'm off."

She repeated the action with Castiel whose eyes widened comically.

"Enjoy the party fellas."

Castiel wiped his mouth, and frowned bitterly.

"Her lips tasted like beer," he said distastefully. Dean chuckled.

"It's not that bad," he assured. To prove it he took another long drink of beer, and then crushed the now empty can in his hands. Castiel stared in astonishment, and then focused on his own can, trying to finish it, but he kept frowning, and he clearly didn't like what he was drinking. Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder and lowered the can from the boy's hands.

"You don't need to drink it you know?" Dean reminded. Castiel turned and his large blue eyes peered into Dean's green ones.

"Okay," he said softly. He let Dean take the can and Dean lifted it to his lips, finishing the beer and then handing the empty can back to Castiel.

"Want to crush it?" Dean asked. Castiel eyed it, and with no effort at all crushed the can between his hands.

Dean gaped, and Castiel blushed softly.

"It-It's not that hard..." He murmured. Dean recovered from his shock, and shook his head.

"Damn Superman. You have skills."

Castiel blushed harder and Dean laughed out loud shaking his head. Castiel looked down and fiddled with his fingers, watching them dance. Dean turned and looked at all the people enjoying Anna's party including Charlie and Anna on the dance floor who were grinding.

Dean chuckled.

"Oh Charlie is getting some tonight."

Castiel turned around and he turned red, but didn't shy away. He just smiled.

"About time she got the girl," he muttered. Dean nodded.

"It is about time."

They watched the two dance and Castiel looked off somewhere, only to turn pale and looked down at his hands. Dean frowned at him wondering what was wrong, and Castiel must have noticed because he took that moment to speak.

"Uh... Dean?" Castiel asked softly.

"Yeah Cas?"

"If someone had some big secret, that he wasn't telling anyone a-and these people came and brought that secret to light, would you hate that person f-for not telling you their secret?" Castiel asked. "You know uh hypothetically."

Dean thought over the question and shrugged.

"It depends on what kind of secret it is, and why they aren't telling me that secret," Dean glanced over at Castiel who was still looking down.

"Why? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Castiel gaped for a moment, and then after a few minutes looked up, eyes somewhat blood shot.

"N-No," He stuttered. "I-I-I-"

But before Castiel could finish his sentence Sam interrupted. He bursted into the kitchen, eyes red from crying and tears streaming down his face.

"Dean? Thank  _god_ ," Sam exclaimed his voice hoarse.

"Something ha-happened. Je-Jess and her family they were at their cabin and-" Sam broke down into tears, falling forward, and only being caught by Dean who had trouble keeping his brother up. "Fire. Her parents di-ed and oh god."

Sam started sobbing and his words became incoherent. Dean held his brother close, and looked down at Sam.

"Sam what's wrong?" He asked. "I can't understand you."

"Jess is in the hospital," Sam gasped. "And they don't think she is going to live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late update. I'm a sad writer, and I update really late. I'm like Scott Cawthon with Five Nights At Freddy's except instead of coming out with games way too early. I come out with updates really late.
> 
> Plus I have this totally amaze Beta and she is great and helps me with this now so updates will be better (and hopefully come sooner).
> 
> Also I've never been to a real teen party (unless cast parties for the school musical count) so I don't really know how those go... So I pretended this was a movie! Yay...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff about Jess's condition.

Sam sat in an uncomfortable white plastic seat holding Jess's hand. It was colder than usual and lacked the warm feel the Jess always had to her.

It hurt to see her like this. Pale and barely breathing. Eyes closed, not to open until she woke up.

Sam sighed softly and began to draw some small circles into the back of her hand. The door to the hospital room opened and someone stood behind Sam.

Sam didn't even spare them a glance.

"You have to get out of this stuffy room. It's not good for anyone to be all locked up in here."

Sam shook his head, ignoring Gabriel's concern.

"What if she wakes up? I need to be here when that happens," he insisted. Gabriel sighed and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Gabriel asked. Sam gasped angrily, turning to face his friend.

"Gabriel?!"

"What, it's true!" Gabriel replied. "What if she doesn't wake up Sam? What if she does die? It isn't your fault, and you have no control over what happens at all. You have to make amends with what could happen!"

Sam grumbled softly and turned around, eyes returning to Jess.

"Jess won't die, she can't die, she just can't," Sam replied. He stared at Jess hard. She couldn't die. She just couldn't.

Gabriel sighed again and pulled a chair up next to Sam. Sam looked over at him, frowning a bit.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I can't just leave you here to mope on your own... Someone's gotta watch you."

Sam smiled softly, and nodded a bit.

"Thanks..." He murmured softly, his eyes leaving Jess for a minute. Gabriel shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured back, but there was a small smile on his face, and with that the two fell into a comfortable silence, in which they both simply watched Jess breathe.

* * *

"So what's the news with Jess?" Castiel asked, once he caught up with Dean in the hall. Dean sighed softly.

"Alive. Not really well off though," he replied. He shook his head slowly. "I can't believe this of all things happened to her."

"What did happen?" Castiel asked, glancing over at Dean. "I never did quite understand what it was."

Dean looked back over at Castiel with a grimace.

"Jess and her family were in that cabin, and before they went to bed, Jess's mom left the oven on. Pure incident. But the house caught on fire, and no one woke up. Jess was the only one in an upstairs bedroom, so when the floor to her room collapsed in she was alright. Some debris fell on her, but by the time the firefighters got there, the rest of her family was dead, and she wasn't far off either."

Dean shook his head, and Castiel grimaced too. It was worse than he thought it had been.

"She fell into a coma, and most of her bones were broken, I'm sure there are more things wrong with her but that's all I know," Dean finished. He ran a hand over his chin and looked at Castiel. "She was one of the nicest people I've had the fortune to know."

Castiel nodded in agreement, but he was speechless.

He couldn't imagine how terrible that must be. How much pain Jess must be in...

"How is Sam taking it?" He finally asked. Dean shrugged and led Castiel into their classroom.

"He isn't doing too well. He's been at the hospital for a while with her. I don't blame him. His teachers don't either. Sammy's a good student. He needs a break from school anyways."

Castiel nodded. He had only known the Winchester's for a while, but he'd come to really like them and their group of friends, and he knew that was true.

"I was going to go visit Jess in the hospital after school," Dean commented as he began to get out his things. Castiel watched him, unable to take his eyes off of Dean in order to do anything that was actually productive. "Do you want to come?"

Dean's eyes turned to Castiel's and they locked into a deep gaze. Castiel didn't know how long they basically peered into each other's souls before he finally answered.

"Yeah, that would be nice," he muttered. Suddenly, he realized how red his cheeks were and looked away, down at the surface of his desk. He heard Dean clear his throat next to him, and he shrugged softly.

"Yeah... Uh great. I'll pick you up after class today then."

Castiel nodded somewhat uncomfortably from where he sat.

"Yeah o-okay."

The odd tension melted away between the two before second period came around, but Castiel still couldn't help but wonder what the moment could have possibly meant.

* * *

Sam hadn't meant to fall asleep at all while watching over Jess, but it happened anyways. He was tired. Had been for a while, and had neglected sleeping over staying right by Jess's side.

He was a little grumpy to be shaken awake but he relented even so, when he heard Gabriel's soft voice telling him to wake up.

"What is it?" He murmured distractedly.

"Charlie, Dean, and Castiel are here," he replied. Sam grunted, shifting his head a little. He noticed that what his head was laying on was soft, and warm, but he took little notice of it.

"Is Jess awake?" He asked groggily.

"No."

"Then I don't see why I need to be up."

And then Sam drifted off to sleep.

Dean watched as his brother fell back to sleep on Gabriel's armed and sighed. He'd never seen his brother so tired. His brown hair was a mess, sticking in all directions, and under his eyes were large bags. He needed the sleep. Dean could tell.

"Well. I tried," Gabriel stated blandly. "He's just as out as Jess is."

There was silence.

"Sorry..." He murmured back.

Castiel took a step towards Jess and reached forward, his fingers slowly pressing against her forehead.

"I've never had a friend in the hospital before," he muttered softly. Dean watched him carefully. "She's so cold..."

There was an undeniable tension in the room, and noticing Castiel's silent refusal to step away from Jess, Dean stepped close to him, and pulled him back. Castiel's eyes gave him all the thank you he needed.

Charlie pressed her lips together, and stared blankly at Jess.

"Yeah..." She agreed suddenly. Everyone looked at her with a curious look. "I've never had a friend in the hospital either."

This time Dean nodded.

"Yeah, let's not ever have a friend in the hospital again."

Everyone nodded in agreement, eyes going back to Jess.

Their silence was interrupted by a woman walking into the room. She was blonde and had on a long white sort of lab coat on. She looked up from her clipboard and blinked in surprise.

"Oh," she muttered in surprise. "I... Didn't know anyone would be in here."

She was british, that was pretty clear by her heavy accent.

"We're just friends of Jess," Charlie explained, smiling softly. The women nodded, and gave an apologetic smile.

"It must be hard to see her like this then."

All the kids nodded in agreement. The woman crossed the room, and started to mess with things on the machine tracking Jess's heart beat.

"I'm Doctor Rose Tyler," she said as she switched out some of the wires. "Jessica is in good hands, but I hate to say that it's unlikely she will live."

Gabriel nodded in understanding.

"We understand."

She nodded, and smiled gratefully.

"Anything I should be notified of?" She asked, looking down at her clipboard, pen poised in the air.

"Well, not that I've seen but Sammy here has been around longer than any of us. But he is sleeping," Gabriel explained.

Rose nodded again, and put aside her clipboard.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. Alert me if anything goes wrong with Jessica."

Then Doctor Rose smiled, and was about to leave when suddenly Charlie called after here.

"Wait, um Doctor Tyler, I don't suppose you know Mr. Albert Magnus?" She asked curiously.

Doctor Tyler blinked a little but nodded.

"You mean the Doctor? Yeah, we're kind of together actually." She smiled seeming to drift off a little into a happy memory, before snapping back to real life. "Do you take his class?"

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, we do. That's all I wanted to ask. Thank you!"

Doctor Tyler smiled back and left the room quietly. As soon as she was gone Charlie laughed aloud.

"That's funny," she muttered. Dean frowned at her.

"What's funny?"

"Well, her name is Rose Tyler," Charlie explained. "And she looks and sounds like Rose Tyler from Doctor Who. And Mr. Magnus, who likes to be called The Doctor, looks like The Doctor from Doctor Who, tenth regeneration, and, well, they're together."

Castiel made a thoughtful noise from next to Dean.

"Yeah, actually I thought that was funny.."

They both fell into a thoughtful silence, which Charlie interrupted.

"You don't suppose..."

The question hung in the air around them, and then Castiel was shaking his head.

"No.." But he didn't sound very sure.

There was another moment of silence and then both Charlie and Castiel said,

"No..."

But Dean noted that neither of them sounded very sure of themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta hasn't edited this yet, so I'll replace this chapter once she gets back to me, but for now, you get this anddd I'm actually on time with my update? So maybe I am on schedule!
> 
> This is going to be a really long story by the way. Also I absolutely had to add the Doctor Who thing. I just haddd to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team needs a break from all the deppression. Desperately.

The next few days were spent in silence. With Jess still in the hospital things were a lot less lively. Ennis noticed Castiel's silence in gym class, but after he heard what happened to Jess he made sure not to bother Castiel too much.

Castiel thought that was nice. Ennis had always seemed considerate of Castiel's feelings and he never pushed Castiel to do things.

But the silence was a little depressing, Castiel had to admit, and the entire situation was weighing on everyone.

Everyday after school Dean, Charlie, and Castiel would go to see Jess. Gabriel and Sam stayed in the hospital the entire time. Their teachers didn't mind them being there all the time. After some heated arguments between the "Men of Letters" and the "Knights of Hell" pairs of teachers they all agreed that it was okay for Sam and Gabriel to stay as long as they got their school work done eventually.

Gabriel kept Sam in line. Sam just worried hardcore for Jess.

It wasn't until lunch a few days later that Charlie finally had enough of everything.

"That's it. It is too dreary around here anymore," she snapped, run a hand through her hair. "It's gotten downright depressing and we need to do something to cheer up around here."

Dean gazed over at her in confusion.

"What the hell do you expect us to do?" He asked. Tentatively, Castiel raised a hand to Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at him, and Castiel gave him a look telling him to calm down.

Dean did, but barely.

"I think we should all just do something to relax. Like we should go see a movie," Charlie suggested. Everyone stared at her blankly and she shrugged defensively. "What? We need some relief. We should just enjoy ourselves. We are only teenagers."

"What movie do you think we should watch?" Castiel asked, smiling politely over at Charlie. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Fantastic Four?"

Dean scoffed.

"That shit is going to suck. It already has bad reviews," he said. Charlie pouted a bit.

"I think Foxx might have been able to pull it off. Anything's better than their last movie," Charlie paused to shiver. Dean gritted his teeth. Castiel however looked upon the two in confusion.

"What's wrong with the Fantastic Four?" He asked. Then he frowned. "Who are the Fantastic Four?"

"Dude do you like under a rock?!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel blinked, his eyes squinting in confusion.

"I... I do not think I do?"

"How do you not know about the Fantastic Four? It's a part of the Marvel comic book world, and they are a pretty well known superhero team. They had a movie about them come out a couple of years ago but it sucked ass."

Castiel listened to Dean intently, his head tilting a bit as he tried to hear all that Dean was telling him. Dean went on, talking about his expectations for the new movie, and how he thought it would compare to the comic books, which was when Charlie stepped in, insisting that the movie would be completely different then Dean thought it would be.

Castiel watched the encounter quietly, enjoying how the two went at it the entire class period. Castiel laughed softly when Charlie said something that made Dean slam his hand on the table, earning the attention of half the cafeteria.

"I'm just saying. You can't know if the movie is good if we don't go to see it," Charlie insisted.

Dean glared at her, a dark look in his eyes before he finally shut them, and lowered his head.

"Fine whatever. What time?"

Charlie squealed softly, clapping her hands together.

"That's great! I was thinking tonight at 6:30, everyone can sleep over at my house tonight after the movie!"

Dean opened his eyes, and looked at Castiel.

"You down?"

Castiel nodded shyly.

"Of course. Everyone else is going, am I correct?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded with a bit of a half shrug. "Then of course I will go."

Charlie smiled wildly, wrapping her arms around Castiel's shoulders excitedly.

"Tonight is going to be great!" She said excitedly. Castiel smiled back politely, gently pushing Charlie's arms from his shoulders.

"Excuse me while I throw away my food," he said. Charlie nodded and excused him but Dean watched Castiel closely as he walked away. Castiel pressed his lips together and threw away his food, looking down at the garbage can.

His cheeks were red. Castiel growled softly underneath his breath and placed his hands on his cheeks. He didn't like how he looked when he blushed, cheeks all red and burning hot.

Luckily just then the school bell rang and he didn't have to worry about the others seeing his cheeks. He quickly rushed off to class, taking the time he was alone to calm down enough to get his cheeks to stop burning.

He breathed out in relief and sat down at his desk, burying his head in his hands and breathing out heavily.

He really hoped that tonight at the movie things went well.

* * *

Dean decided to change when he got home. He grabbed a long sleeved flannel and a better leather jacket then the one he had been previously wearing and walked outside, leaning against his garage.

Charlie said she would meet him outside. Dean wasn't really sure when she would show up.

He only had to wait a few more minutes before a small red van pulled into the driveway, and Charlie stuck her head out of the front seat, grinning widely.

"Get a move on Winchester!" She called out. Dean rolled his eyes and got into the back seat, shooting a glance at Castiel who was sitting next to him. He smiled at his friend, and Castiel smiled back.

He looked a little uncomfortable, but he didn't look like he was about to die. Dean frowned just a bit and then turned away from Castiel to look over at Charlie.

Her mom was driving them, and Charlie looked over ecstatic. She was jumping around a little and her hands were holding something that looked like a stuffed superhero in her hands.

"Hey Cas, is this your first superhero movie?" Charlie asked suddenly. Castiel blinked from where he sat.

"I suppose it is. I do not watch movies much," he admitted with a shy smile. Charlie turned to look at him with complete astonishment.

"Welcome to the world of superhero movies," she stated. "We hope you enjoy your stay."

Dean laughed at the half terrified look Castiel had on his face.

"Charlie you act like it's some kind of cult," he chuckled. Charlie smiled and shrugged a little.

"Is it not a cult?" She asked teasingly. Her mom gasped from the driver's seat and hit Charlie in the shoulder.

"Charlene Bradbury!" She cried out, taking her eyes off the road. "Are you telling me that you joined a cult?!"

Charlie twisted back around in her seat, gaping.

"Mom!" She screamed. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

Charlie's mom shot Charlie a small half glare and returned her eyes on the road.

"It's not actually a cult mom," Charlie grumbled, crossing her arms. "I was joking..."

"You better not be in a cult young lady or else you will never see another superhero movie again," her mom warned. Charlie gasped a little.

"Mom!"

"I will not have any member of my family in a cult!" Her mom announced.

"I'm a lesbian, always having girls over for sleepovers and you're worried about me being in a cult?!"

"You better still be a virgin Charlene!"

By now Dean was toppled over laughing his ass off.

"Same for you Dean Winchester," Charlie's mom said sternly. "I may not be your mother but if I hear that you are anything but a virgin I will ground you for the rest of your life."

That shut Dean up.

There was a silence and then Charlie's mom smiled.

"Well Castiel," Charlie's mom said sweetly. "I guess you're the only good kid in the car. I know you're still a virgin."

Castiel's face was red the rest of the ride.

When they finally arrived at the movie theater, the three teens couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Charlie's mom was a sweet lady, she really was but when on her bad side, nobody was safe.

They waved goodbye to Charlie's mom and the second she was gone all three of them breathed in relief.

"Next time we are walking," Charlie insisted. Both Dean and Castiel nodded in agreement before Dean clapped.

"So, we going to get this over with or what?" He asked. Charlie nodded, and she led the two over to the box office.

"We're seeing that 8:30 show for Fantastic Four," she announced to the box office person. The person looked up with a bit of a half glare, passing her the tickets.

"Fangirls..." He murmured, as he checked her out. Charlie ignored the comment and they stepped into the lobby of the large movie theater. Castiel looked absolutely astonished by the size of it. He looked around with wide eyes and a small smile covered his face. He squinted a little when he saw a large poster board stand up of Black Mass. On it were four actors, and Castiel's eyes widened as he stepped towards the poster board.

"Who..." He trailed off, eyes wide in wonder. "Who is that?"

He pointed at one of the actors and Dean chuckled. He knew that actor well.

"Benedict Cumberbatch," he said with a grin. "Teenage heart throb, notorious villain and actually a pretty good actor."

He hummed thoughtfully, but of course Charlie stepped in at that.

"'Actually a pretty good actor?'?!" She asked sounding completely astonished. "Benedict Cumberbatch is amazing!"

"He always plays the same sort of characters," Dean argued back.

"But in real life he is acts completely different!" Charlie snapped. Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's a publicity stunt!" Dean replied.

Now Dean might have made up some of what happened next but he could almost swear that everyone in the entire theater lobby turned to glare at him, and (he honestly couldn't swear on it) he was also pretty sure that he saw the person who gave him his food, spit in his soda.

But soon enough, after insisting that Castiel try popcorn- seriously how could someone not have had popcorn before?! - The group made it into the movie theater, sitting themselves in the middle of the theater.

Finding a place to sit wasn't very hard, because absolutely no one was in the theater. Dean snorted a little and Charlie glared at him.

In the end, the movie wasn't bad.

The progression was a bit weird but besides that it was a good movie. Saying anything more would probably be considered a spoiler.

"So Dean?" Charlie asked smugly. "How was the movie?"

Dean shrugged offhandedly, but then, instead of lying, sighed.

"It doesn't really deserve to flop."

Charlie nodded happily.

"That's right it doesn't," she exclaimed triumphantly. "It was a good movie! What did you think Cas?"

The boy smiled, for once looking really comfortable in his own skin.

"It was really good," he said excitedly. "Are they all like that?"

Dean laughed, clapping Castiel on the back encouragingly.

"They are much better then that."

Castiel beamed.

Charlie went on to talk about her favorite moments in the movie, but as they were walking through the lobby Dean noticed Castiel's face completely drain of color.

"No," he murmured softly. He looked around nervously, and then back to a point in the room. Dean followed his gaze in confusion, his eyes landing on a solitaire blonde boy with sharp eyes that sent bone chilling glares right at Castiel.

Castiel looked terrified.

Dean was about to comment on it when the boy turned his gaze to Dean. He seemed to find something funny about Dean as his whole body lifted in a small chuckle but then he just slowly shook his head, eyes closing as if Dean had done something wrong.

Dean was about to comment on the boy when Castiel promptly grabbed his and Charlie's wrists and pulled. He frantically pulled them out of the theater, bouncing on the balls of his feet as his eyes scanned the car lot.

"Charlie, where is your mom?" He asked frantically. Charlie peered into the darkness.

"She's right..." She paused before her eyes lit up. "There!"

Her mom's car began to drive close, but before she arrived, Charlie peered down at the fidgeting Castiel.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Castiel nodded.

"I-I am fine," he assured.

Dean knew it was a lie, but he didn't comment on it.

But as they pulled away from the theater and the strange boy watched them, Dean felt an immense feeling of dread. Almost as if what Castiel wasn't telling them was going to cause some problems in the future.

Dean shook his head clear of the thoughts, and sighed.

_Nah._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update last week :-( I promise to make up for it soon but I also must point out that school starts back up for me Monday.
> 
> Anyways, for everyone that school starts up soon for them too I wish thee good luck. Because, you know school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Jess stuff. Yay!

It was the twenty-third day of the month of September when Dean got a call from his brother saying that Jess was awake and doing well. It was miracle enough that she was awake, but she was also smiling, and happy, and talking and nothing seemed wrong.

Dean, Charlie, and Castiel got to the hospital to witness the phenomenon and she was still like that. They walked in, not thinking it would be true but there she was..

"Dean! Charlie! Castiel!" Jess said sitting up in her bed with a bright smile. "You guys are here! Gabriel, Sam and I were just playing Never Have I Ever."

Gabriel smirked.

"All my fingers are down," he said with a large happy smile. Sam rolled his eyes.

"That's not good Gabriel, that means you've lost," he said with a sigh. Gabriel shrugged.

"That's just the way you play," he said with a secretive little smirk.

Dean cast a glance at Charlie and Castiel with a frown and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Come on Dean, I'm fine see? The nurses say I'll be out of the hospital and back at school soon. Isn't that great?" Jess said excitedly. Dean smiled back and nodded.

"Of course it's good," he assured. "But excuse me if I am skeptical."  
Jess laughed heartily.

"That's all I would expect from you. Just enjoy this while we can won't you? This is a good thing," Jess assured softly. When she saw Dean wasn't taking it he smiled and gestured for Dean to come closer. Dean did so looking at Jess's pale face in slight worry.

She leaned forward wrapping her arms around him.

Her skin was ice cold, just like when she had been while in the coma.

"I'm fine," she whispered into Dean's ear. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her gently.

"If you insist."

They both pulled away from each other and smiled for a moment. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Can I have my girlfriend back Dean?" He asked. Dean chuckled.

"Oh, touchy," he teased. "Afraid she's going to leave you for me?"

Jess laughed and leaned over to kiss Sam.

"In your dreams Dean," she said.

Dean shrugged.

"I don't see the lie in that statement."  
Charlie laughed and sat on the edge of Jess' bed.

"Hey guys make room for me, I'm going to beat Gabriel in this game."

She put up five fingers and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Guys, that's  _not_  how we are playing it."

Both Gabriel and Charlie stuck their tongues out at Sam.

Castiel was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room and Dean gestured for him to come closer, to sit next to him. Castiel face went red and he shook his head slowly. Dean was going to say something, to tell Castiel to come over here but then the doctor came into the room.

She stumbled in, took one look at the situation and pressed her lips together. She looked over at Castiel and sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, her voice low. Castiel seemed surprised but nodded.

"Sure?" He said. She led him closer to the wall and looked nervously at Jess and them who were distracted with their game.

"You know what's going on with Jess right?" Doctor Rose Tyler asked. Castiel shook his head. She sighed. "I had hoped this wouldn't happen... Sometimes when patients are about to die, people with strong connections to others. Well when they are dying there is a period of time in which they become conscious so they can give their friends and families closure. It's an odd phenomenon that people having really been able to explain..."

Castiel stared at Doctor Rose Tyler with a frown.

"So… Jess… She is not going to be okay?" He asked, his voice low and sad. The doctor looked away from Castiel not replying. Dean tried not to curse.

He had known something was wrong, he had felt it. Jess was dying and… And she didn't even know. Hell Sam didn't even know. Just Castiel and the doctor, and what gave her the right to keep that from them?!

Dean stood up with a growl, slamming his fists against his legs. Castiel and the Doctor noticed, but no one else seemed to. Instead they continued their game. Doctor Rose gave Dean a sad look, and gestured for Dean and Castiel to step outside with her.

They both did.

"Gabriel, the one with the candy. He knows. But the guy, uh, Sam, the boyfriend. I just… I couldn't tell him, I don't like this anymore than you do Dean but there is nothing I can do about this."  
She sighed and looked down, brushing back her blonde hair. There was nothing about her that looked happy. She was just sad.

Castiel stepped forward and smiled at her.

"It is alright Doctor Rose. It isn't your fault that Jess is dying after all. You have done your best, and your job already," he insisted. "Just relax. We will be fine."

Rose smiled at Castiel.

"You really are a nice boy. 'M sorry it has to be like this," Doctor Rose said. Castiel shrugged off the compliment, and chose to smile instead of saying anything else.

Dean watched him with a puzzled look. His friend had just gone from completely distressed to at ease and comforting in merely seconds. Dean did not understand how he could possibly be so calm and kind in such a bad situation.

Jess was going to die, it was nearly certain now. Dean just wasn't ready for that.

"I'll give you guys some time alone with Jessica," Doctor Rose said with a smile. Her brown eyes fell on Dean and she sighed. "Call me if you need any help."

Castiel nodded with a smile.

"We will."

Doctor Rose gave Castiel a small wave and then walked away, disappearing down the hospital hall.

A moment later Sam burst out of Jess' hotel room, laughing.

"Excuse me for needing to use the restroom," he laughed. He pushed past Dean and Castiel and walked down the hall. Dean and Castiel went back into the room and Jess looked them, noticing Dean's sad look.

"What's wrong?" She asked giggling. "What  _Mrs_. Doctor Rose Tyler have to tell you?"

Dean did not know how to reply.

Castiel did not seem to know either. They just stood there uncomfortably and Jess hummed.

"I suppose it's about me dying huh?" She asked, her voice soft and her eyes thoughtful. Their silence was enough answer. "Figures."

"You know?" Gabriel sputtered in surprise. Jess laughed a little nodding.

"I can kind of feel it. I'm not going to see tomorrow, I'm sure of it," Jess replied. "I like how Doctor Rose calls me Jessica instead of just Jess. Has anyone else noticed that?"  
"You are  _okay_  with this?!" Dean exclaimed, slamming his fist against the wall. Jess barely flinched. Castiel did flinch, and it was only his look of slight terror that made him calm down. "Sorry, I just don't know how anyone could be okay with this."

Jess shrugged.

"I'm not worried. Charlie will accept it if you accept it. Castiel will help you get over it, Sam has Gabriel to help him get over, I'll be a better place, and besides -" Jess shrugged. "- There isn't anything we can do to stop it."  
Castiel looked over at Dean with a tentative frown, as if he was trying to figure out something but Dean ignored the look.

"So you're just going to smile, and act like everything's okay, but in reality you're dying?" Dean chuckled humorlessly. "Right, I get that."

Charlie looked over at Dean and he looked back with a small sigh.

"Leave Jess be. It's a good thing that she's made amends with this. Would you rather her be in distress?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his face hard.

"No… No… I just..." He trailed off, looking down. "How are we going to tell Sam?"

The room fell silent and at that Sam stumbled back in, his faced covered with a large smile.

"Now where were w-" He faltered. "Why does everyone look like someone's dead?"

There was a silence, a really heavy silence and then Jess smiled.

"Sam can I tell you something? Without you freaking out?" She asked, her voice soft. Sam chuckled, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah?"

He walked over to Jess's bed and sat down next to her. She grabbed his hand and breathed heavily.

"How do I say this? I don't know how it's possible but, I'm not okay. I'm still going to die. Soon."

Sam's smiled dropped and he looked around at everyone else.

"No. NO! That isn't possible. You're okay, look you're fine!'

Dean shook his head a little.

"Sam she's freezing," he murmured. "Feel her skin, you know we're right."

Sam looked closed to tears. He began to shake his head furiously.

"No, no!"

Jess looked at him sadly, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's okay Sam," she murmured. "You'll be fine I promise."

Sam shook his head, now really crying.

"I don't want you to die," he murmured. She hugged him back tightly.

"I don't want you to either."

They hugged for a little bit, and the group of teenagers all let themselves be sad for five minutes. But only for five minutes.

They didn't have long with Jess, and they wanted to spend as much time with her as they could.

The group spent the rest of the night up late, playing games, laughing, making fun of movies, and just hanging out with each other, enjoying the time they had.

None of them even meant to go to sleep, but they did.

They woke up to the sound of Jess's heart monitor beeping loudly.

Jess was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> I am terrible.
> 
> Sorry for not updating for so long. I promise that I am trying. But I am clearly not doing well. I've been trying to be social, to do things. I joined track. My lungs hurt, my body hurts, and I cried so hard that a lot of people took the time to tell me how good I did after practice.
> 
> Never join a sport.
> 
> Oh and sorry for killing Jess? She died in the show and I was like, "I want this fanfiction to be like the actual show. So Jess dies. Sorry Sammy!" and I am sticking with it. Sorry.
> 
> Oh and the beginning of this is kind of a reference to Little Shop of Horrors. In case anyone noticed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team goes to a dance!

Jess’s funeral was the most depressing event Dean Winchester had ever attended in his life. His mom never had an official funeral, so he could easily say that Jess’s funeral was depressing as all shit. There weren’t many people there that Dean knew. Only some kids Dean knew from school and the friend group. Everyone else were distant members of Jess’s family. Sam seemed to know some of them.

Sam was the worst off of everyone. He barely spoke a word after the funeral. He kept his head low, and his grades were suffering. Lately he hadn’t even been hanging out with their friends. He was hanging out with some girl named Ruby instead. He didn’t know what was up with her, but it didn’t feel like it was anything good.

“Dean.”

Dean turned in surprise to see a girl he remembered as Cassie or something staring at him.

“Uh, hey, wha-?”

“The bell already rang,” Cassie said giving Dean an amused smile. “Which means school is over.”

Dean cracked a smile and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I’ve had a lot to think about lately.”

“Jess?” Cassie asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Dean gave Cassie a strained look that made her nod. “Right, I am really sorry about your loss. I know it’s been hard on you and those others.”

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Look, I should go,” he murmured softly. Cassie gave Dean a soft smile and reached forward, letting her fingers stroke his cheek.

“Alright, but I just want you to know I’m here if you need an ear to talk off,” Cassie murmured soothingly. Dean’s eyes widened and watched breathlessly as Cassie walked off with a small sway of her hips.

Dean shook his head clear of thoughts of her and picked up his backpack. When he looked back up Castiel was leaning in the doorway, watching Dean silently.

“Who was that?” He asked softly. Dean shrugged.

“Girl named Cassie. Don’t know her really.”

Castiel nodded, and gestured back out towards the hall.

“Charlie and Gabriel are waiting,” he said softly smiling. Dean nodded and approached the boy.

“’Course.”

They walked together in silence with Charlie and Gabriel when going home. Not even Charlie spoke much anymore. Well, that’s not entirely true. Charlie spoke nonstop anymore, just not about anything important. She went on and on about her fandoms and things that happened in class.

Sam stopped walking home with them at all, so walking home was nonstop chatter from Charlie and little to nothing to say from Gabriel, Castiel and Dean.

Gabriel like everyone else didn’t seem to have the urge to speak. He didn’t bother partying anymore and when he did speak it was in-between Charlie’s chatter to ask about Sam. He tried to speak to Sam one day, but it ended with Gabriel leaving the house in rejection.

Castiel did not seem to mind the silence but it drove Dean crazy. It seemed that it was beginning to drive Charlie crazy too as she finally broke two weeks after Jess’s funeral.

“We can’t do this anymore.”

Dean looked at Charlie in surprise.

“Do what anymore?”

“Sulk around, be depressed! What happened to us having fun?”  
“Jess died,” Castiel replied blankly. Charlie sighed and nodded.

“We just- We need to move on guys. There is no bringing her back, and there is no one to blame for her death. All we can do is get over it. Go on with our lives. Instead we are sulking to school, during school, from school. It’s depressing.”

Dean hummed and nodded.

“We should do something fun,” he suggested. “To get our minds back into the groove of things, like-“

“The school dance!” Charlie squealed. Dean grinned and nodded.

“Yeah!” In his excitement he turned to Castiel, showing his teeth. Even Gabriel grinned.

“I haven’t been to a proper party in for _ever_ ,” Gabriel rushed excitedly. The three people smiled and turned quickly to Castiel who was looking hesitant.

“Want to go to the school dance with me, Cas?” Dean asked with a wide smile.  
Castiel stared at Dean. His expression stayed the same, unreadable, but his face turned a bright red as he stared into Dean’s eyes.

“I-I-“ He cleared his throat. “I do not know if a school dance will make us move on from Jessica.”

Charlie hummed.

“It’s worth a try! Besides, it will be fun. I’m excited just thinking about it! Come on Castiel say yes!” Charlie begged. Dean could see it in Castiel’s eyes. He wanted to smile. Dean knew how Charlie could be when she was excited about something, and it seemed to be affecting Castiel just as much as it affected Dean. Castiel swallowed and then sighed.

“I will go.”

Charlie grinned and pumped her fists into the air.

“Team Free Will is a go for the dance!”

Dean wrinkled his nose up and gave Charlie a nasty look.

“Team Free Will? Where did you come up from that?” He asked. Charlie grinned.

“A book.”

“Nerd,” Gabriel teased.

Castiel’s face broke out into a small smile and that look in itself made Dean want to stop complaining about the odd group name.

“So, the dance this weekend?” He asked. Charlie nodded.

“I have to go. I’m going to contact my guild friends and start raiding again.”

Charlie grinned a threw a Spock sign at them.

“Later, bitches!”

Dean chuckled at his ginger friend and gave her a little wave goodbye.

“And I, have to start planning my attire for the dance! It has to be perfect, my first party since Jess’s death… Warning fellas, I am going to spike the alcohol. I’ll see you at home Cassie!” Gabriel listed off excitedly. Then he ran off ahead.

“Guess that just leaves the two of us,” Dean said, looking directly at Castiel. Castiel ducked his head.

“I should go too. Good bye Dean, I will see you again another time,” Castiel said in farewell. Dean hummed and nodded as well.

“Alright. Bye Cas,” he sighed. Dean smiled after him but Castiel didn’t turn to say good bye.

* * *

The night of the dance came by faster than Dean thought it would. Sam had refused to come, saying he had other things to do, that he was dealing with Jess and Dean couldn’t understand his ways. Then he stormed out of the house.

Dean shrugged it off. He was sure Sam would be fine.

Charlie’s mom picked him up at 7:30 and Gabriel and Castiel were already in the car. Castiel was dressed in a nice suit, Gabriel in a casual shirt and a pair of jeans. Dean climbed into the car, said his hellos to Charlie and his mom and then leaned over to Castiel.

His blue tie was backwards, all flipped and out of order. Without a word Dean reached over and undid the tie, fixing it. Castiel gave Dean a slightly surprised look. Gabriel snickered.

“It was on wrong,” Dean explained. He smiled and pulled back. “You look good tonight.”

“So do you Dean,” Castiel replied, his face tinged red. From the front seat came a soft sigh.

“New rule, you can’t be overly gay in my car if you aren’t going to act on it,” Charlie’s mom said. Dean rolled his eyes.

“It’s not being gay, it’s being nice.”

“Are you arguing with me?”

“No ma’am.”

Dean sobered up and looked down at his feet, ignoring Charlie’s snickers from the front seat. Castiel was red next to him, which was adorable in every way. Which is what Dean’s mind immediately went to for the rest of the ride, before he even realized that it was there.

He started to think about the cute mop of messy hair on Castiel’s head and how much he would like to run his hands through it. He thought about Castiel’s sharp blue eyes and how they entranced him every time he looked into them. He thought about Castiel’s lips, and his stature and his sense of fashion. He thought about everything that he liked about Castiel.

Then they arrived at the dance, and whatever conclusion Dean’s mind was drawing up about his feelings for Castiel disappeared. Well, in all honestly it wasn’t necessarily a disappearing kind of thing. Instead, his mind realized what he was reaching, realized he wasn’t thinking in a way that would make his father proud. So his mind pushed the thoughts to the back of Dean’s mind and his eyes fell on Cassie.

Suddenly, Dean was entranced by her. Her looks, her smile, her eyes. He couldn’t help but smile.

“You know, I think this dance will be good for us,” he murmured with a grin. Charlie glanced back at him with a wild smile. They all clambered out of the car.

“Ready?” Charlie asked the three as her mother drove away. Dean nodded. Castiel gulped.

“I hate big crowds,” he murmured. Dean glanced at him, noticing the panicked look in Castiel’s eyes.

“Hey,” he said, landing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel turned his gaze on Dean. “It’s going to be okay.”

Castiel’s lips pressed into a thin line, reminding Dean that he didn’t like physical touch. He withdrew his hand, surprised when Castiel pushed up close to Dean, voluntarily pushing his shoulder against Dean’s. Dean smiled at the gesture and bumped Castiel back.

Castiel smiled brightly, his face tinging red again.

“I will be fine,” he finally said. Dean nodded. Gabriel was staring at the two with wide eyes and a small frown, but he didn’t say anything about it. Charlie interrupted the moment with a shrill squeal.

“Guys! They are playing a great song! Come on!” She said excitedly. Dean laughed as Charlie dragged him and Castiel into the dance hall. Castiel looked lost in the group of teenagers for the first hour of the dance, but after that he really loosened up. Dean was able to win as much as a laugh from him as the group danced like goofs. Eventually, Charlie dragged Castiel to a dance circle in the center of the gym, Gabriel ran off to do who knows what, and Dean wandered over to the drink table where Cassie was getting something to drink.

“Hey,” Dean greeted as he went to grab some punch. Cassie gave him a side glance.

“The punch is spiked.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You are a joy to speak to,” he joked setting down the plastic cup he had been holding. Cassie grinned.

“You are a lot lighter on your feet than you were earlier today,” Cassie commented. Dean shrugged offhandedly and smiled.

“Turns out sometime at a dance is exactly what I needed. Everyone who said anything about Jess was right,” he babbled happily.

“Right about what?” Cassie asked with an infectious smile.

“We have to move on,” Dean replied. He sighed softly and looked to his friends. Castiel was actually dancing. Really badly, granted but he was dancing alongside Charlie who was trying to look cool in front of Anna.

A bump of a shoulder distracted Dean from watching Castiel and Charlie dance. He looked over at Cassie who was smiling at him with a thoughtful look. Dean smiled back at her.

“So Cassie, huh? Is it just me or are you kind of pretty?”

“Kind of pretty?” Cassie asked with a laugh. “You have really lost your game huh?”

Dean made a noise of disbelief and shook his head.

“No way, I still have game,” he insisted. Cassie smirked.

“How about you prove it to me, next week at 7:30?”

“Are you asking me out?” Dean asked teasingly. Cassie shrugged innocently.

“No. I’m asking you to take me out.”

She looked down at her phone and sighed.

“I have to go. I’ll see you later Dean.”

Dean smiled with a nod.

“Yes.”

Cassie gave Dean a look of confusion.

“Yes, I will take you out next week,” he explained. Cassie’s look of confusion melted away, morphing into a large smile.

“I’m ecstatic,” she murmured breathlessly. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as she stumbled over her feet while leaving the dance. Dean sighed happily, glanced at the fruit punch. Then he made a noise of excitement and raced back across the gym. He stopped in front of Castiel with a wild grin, which seemed to startle him a bit.

“Dean?”

“Dance with me?” Dean replied, holding out a hand to him. Castiel’s face reddened as he glanced around nervously.

“I do-“

“You just were! Come on, Cas. Let’s show these people how to dance!” Dean said quickly.

“I really-“

Dean decided he was never going to get any consent to this. So instead of waiting he grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him close.

“Just follow my lead.”

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head vigorously.

“I never-!”

Dean swept Castiel across the gym floor, laughing as his feet rushed to keep caught up with Dean’s. He probably would have fallen if it hadn’t been for Dean’s strong grip on him. Castiel gulped and attempted to follow Dean. He looked over Dean’s shoulder and swallowed.

“I can not do this in front of him! Dean!”

Dean stopped dancing for a moment, giving Castiel a confused look.

“Who?”

Dean followed Castiel’s gaze and frowned.

“That guy you were so scared of at the theater?” He asked. Castiel didn’t reply but his frightened look was enough answer. Dean put on a stern face.

“Castiel, I don’t know why you are so scared of him but you really need to stop letting it dictate your life,” he said. “Will dancing with me right now really affect that?”

Castiel opened his mouth to say “yes” but stopped cold when he saw the way Dean was looking at him.

“No…” He mumbled begrudgingly. Dean smiled.

“So you’ll dance with me?”  
Castiel smiled and shrugged. Dean grinned and began to spin Castiel around to the song playing. Castiel seemed a bit nauseous at first but after plenty of goofy smiles and (literally) sweeping Castiel off his feet, Castiel began smiling too. He laughed as Dean dipped him dramatically and took it into his own hands to spin Dean away at a point in the song. They only stopped dancing when an Ed Sheeran song switched on and the DJ called for all the couples to come out and join “the two guys dancing center stage”.

By that point Castiel was a blushing mess. He insisted that they take a break, to which Dean agreed. By the end of the night, Dean and Castiel were closer than ever, Gabriel was being taken to jail for the night for some unknown reason, and Charlie had a date with Anna. In all, it was a good night and the last thing controlling Team Free Wills’ lives were the thoughts of Jess and her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Oblivious Dean and totally-just-realized-he's-in-love-with-Dean Castiel is so much fun to do from Dean's point of view.
> 
> Also I had this done by yesterday, and I was going to post it yesterday, but I didn't realize yesterday was Monday because of summer so sorry for that. Also sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. My issue was, I had a lot of problems with my computer and phone, and so I started this chapter and lost what I had written about six times. It got to the point where I didn't want to write the beginning of this chapter because I had done it so much.


	11. Chapter 11

"And then Dean came over like the sweet boy he is and told the guy to leave me alone or he would rip out their throat. It was very sweet of him."

Dean laughed softly, putting an arm around Cassie's shoulders.

"I had to defend you, you were my date for the night," Dean replied with a grin. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Please, you like me."

She poked him in the ribs, which made him laugh. He kissed her very softly on her lips, a gesture she happily returned. Charlie laughed softly.

"You two are disgusting," she commented. Dean started to form an argument but he was beat by Sam.

"I'm going to go."

He stood up and walked a way from the table to a group of kids that Dean thought he recognized, but he wasn't sure exactly where from. Meg was able to fill in the blanks. She leaned forward with a confused look.

"Why is Sam hanging out with the demons?" She asked. Dean scowled.

"Like you're one to talk," he snapped.

The demons were a group of students known to do drugs before and after school. They were nothing but trouble, and everyone in the school knew it. They were known to stick to their friend group, but sometimes they would target other people and try to get them to join their group. It always worked. The only 'demon' known to not stick with the main group was Meg and she didn't do much more then sit and stare.

"Even _I_ don't hang out with the demons," Meg stated. She smiled, a bit viciously, and her eyes moved to Castiel who had been sitting in thoughtful silence. "I'd rather hangout with angels."

Castiel gave her an odd look.

"Demons and angel do not actually exist. They only live in our minds as troubles and triumphs we face in life," he stated blandly. Dean chuckled and Charlie giggled. Meg just rolled her eyes.

"Does everything go over your head, Clarence?"  
Again Castiel frowned.

"I do not believe anything goes over my head, Megan and my name is not Clarence."

Meg sighed and popped a fry into her mouth, shaking her head in seemingly disbelief.

"Clueless…"

Dean smiled at Meg.

"You are going to have to try harder than that to get your boys attention."

Cassie giggled with a nod.

"She likes Cas, doesn't she?" Cassie asked softly. Dean hummed.

"I don't know, demons are hard to read."

Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Why _is_ Sam hanging out with the demons?" Gabriel asked, frowning deeply. Dean frowned as well.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing bad he is a smart kid."

Gabirel looked doubtful and Dean understood why. He was a lot more worried about his brother than he would like to admit. Sure he was doing his homework like he should but he came home late anymore and simply wouldn't talk to Dean.

He closed his eyes, and turned his focus to Cassie.

Cassie was everything Dean needed currently. She was beautiful and gentle when need be, but she could also be feisty and give Dean the push he needed to get something done. She was like water and he was the sand. Sure kept him humble.

Cassie turned her eyes to Dean, giving him a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Nothing," Dean replied softly. She chuckled and gave Castiel a peck on the lips.

There was one thing Dean couldn't explain. He saw Cassie and she was great, nearly perfect, but she wasn't everything Dean wanted for his future. It was difficult for him to understand but when he thought about his future, Cassie wasn't in it.

Someone was, but it was like his mind didn't want him to see who it was.

Dean frowned quizzically and pushed aside the thoughts. He didn't have time to think of such things.

" _Dean_ ," Charlie stated, swatting Dean on the head. Dean shot her a glare.

"What?"

"Movie marathon stupid. Do you ever listen?"

Dean shot Charlie a sharp glare.

"Yeah, sure. When? Where?" He rattled off casually. Charlie smirked and looked pointedly at Castiel.

"It's a surprise of my choosing," she said pleasantly. Dean snorted and stood up. "Tonight, after school."

"Alright, I'll be there," he agreed.

"I'd love to come too," Cassie replied with a bright smile. "But I regrettably have to write an essay for English tonight, so I will have to pass."

She stood up, stretched in her tight clothes and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"I'll see you later babe."

Dean smiled at her.

"Bye Cassie."

She sauntered off with a sway of her hips and Dean hummed happily. Charlie was rolling her eyes and Castiel had a strained look on his face. Dean opened his mouth to ask what his problem was but then closed it. There wasn't much of a point of asking, he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"Well, Clarence and I can't make it," Meg drawled with a grin. "We have a date."

Castiel's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Megan!" He started to protest.

"Clarence didn't want me spilling the beans," Meg explained with an innocent shrug. "Oops."

Castiel glared at Meg, and something disgusting twisted in Dean's gut. He didn't understand what it was, but the thought of Castiel going on a date with someone made him inexplicably angry. If he didn't have self-control he would have already punched Meg into next week.

Instead, he just sat there faking a smile.

"And why wouldn't he want that?" He asked sweetly, looking at Castiel who was red and flustered.

"Because I knew Megan would make out to be more than it is," Castiel replied.

"He's tutoring me," Meg explained with a smile, putting a hand to his shoulder. "However I plan on our night being a lot more fun than that."

Castiel shrugged off the hand.

"We are only going to be studying," he stated firmly shooting Meg a glare. She shrugged off the look and smirked in self-satisfaction making quotes with her fingers as he said "Studying".

"I guess that just leaves you and me Dean," Charlie said quickly. "Hey! Maybe I can finally teach you how to raid on WoW! You would make such a good Paladin."

Dean mockingly made a face and looked over at Castiel mouthing "Help me".

Castiel chuckled as Charlie punched Dean's arm.

"You aren't escaping me asshole."

Dean smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch and the group made their way back to class, teasing each other and laughing as they walked.

* * *

"Alright, let's talk about what's really going on," Charlie said with a snap of her fingers. Dean looked up from her computer and frowned.

"I thought I was going to be a 'Palafin' or whatever you said," Dean asked squinting a little. Charlie shrugged.

"I mean yeah but this is the first time I've gotten you alone in forever," she stated firmly. "I want to talk about Castiel."

Dean raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the computer before him.

"What about him?"

"How you feel about him," Charlie replied, her voice masked a bit as if she had a second meaning to that statement.

"He's fucking awesome. He's nice, got a good smile about him, pretty eyes, nice hair. His voice baffles me every time I hear it. It's like he is constantly hoarse or something and it's sexy as fuck," Dean mumbled as he tried to figure out which hair to put on his character. "He is gorgeous and smart and cool. Don't know what else to say about him."

"You think he is sexy?" Charlie asked

"Hell yeah."

It was only then that Dean realized what he had said, and he scrambled desperately for some way to fix what he had said. He sounded gay when he talked about Castiel like that and he knew that Charlie would use it against him.

"But no homo!"

Charlie stared at Dean opened mouth for a second before she growled loudly.

"You say something like ' _It's sexy as fuck_ ' to describe another guys voice and you think 'No homo' is going to clear it up?" She asked incredulously. Dean shrugged, a blush creeping up on his face.

"No homo clears up anything."

"Well I hate to shatter your dreams but yes homo. So much homo. You are extremely homo for Castiel admit it!"

A lot of things happened to Dean at once. His head snapped towards Charlie, and he shoved her up against the wall as hard as he could and growled.

"Drop it Charlie, it doesn't mean anything," he bit out. Charlie stared at Dean in fear.

"Okay," she said her voice quiet and shaky. Dean instantly let go of her and clear his throat.

"So, uh, are we going to game or watch the movie?" He asked after a really long moment. Charlie stared at Dean for another beat before recovering from her former shock.

"Game and watch the movie, I'll grab another laptop!"

She charged up at the stairs excitedly, leaving Dean down there all alone. He sighed and stared down at the palms of his hands, wondering what had caused him to attack Charlie the way he just had.

* * *

"Megan you know this is not a date," Castiel muttered after Dean and Charlie had disappeared leaving Castiel alone with Megan. She smiled in return and shrugged.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why would you say that in front of our friends?" Castiel asked. What he really meant was why would she say that in front of _Dean_ but Castiel thought going a different route would be a better idea. Megan rolled her eyes and Castiel could instantly tell that she already knew what he had meant. She always knew what he meant somehow.

"Because Clarence, Dean needs a push in a direction he doesn't even realize he needs to be headed in." Megan replied with a slight smirk. Castiel eyed her.

"Excuse me?"

"He likes you too-"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Dean is a difficult case," Megan replied, giving Castiel a look that dared him to interrupt her again. "He won't let himself get caught dating a guy dead in fear of what other people will think. He has severe daddy issues, not that he would ever admit it. He won't ever date you if he doesn't get that push he so desperately needs."

Megan smiled and stared at Castiel thoughtfully.

"Basically you have to push him to anger to get what you want out of him. Always works. Trust me, jealousy is the way to get your boyfriend to realize how much he likes you."

Castiel squinted his eyes at Megan hard.

"You want me to date you to piss of Dean so that he will date me," he repeated. Megan shrugged.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Clarence!"

"It is manipulative Megan! I refuse to be a part of it."

"Fine, won't you just date me then?" Megan asked, batting her eyelids at Castiel. He frowned.

"I like Dean."

"Even so," Megan said.

"You are just using me for your only personal needs." She pouted. "Why do you want Dean and I together so badly anyways?"

"So what? I'm a bit of a sap and I like to see a happy ending to the movie," Megan bit out. "Even demons have a heart."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at her and then sighed tiredly.

"Can we just focus on your education?" He asked blearily. She hummed.

"Just think about what I have offered."

Castiel really wished he could say he didn't think about her offer at all, but he never did believe in lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. (I don't know what's happening either)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam-centric chapter

Somewhere deep down Sam knew what he was doing was wrong in every single way. Deep down he understood that Ruby was a bad influence, a bad person to be around. Deep down he knew that Ruby would never satisfy Sam. He knew that Jess wouldn’t want him to be like this.

In the end Sam couldn’t muster that small part of him up enough to stop him from crowding Ruby’s space, grab her forearms and press her back against the brick wall of their school.

“Come on Ruby, I can take it. It has been too long since I last had it,” Sam said his voice low. Ruby’s lips stretched out into a sadistic smile.

“Oh, has it?”

Sam made a noise that was something between a grunt and a moan.

“Come on Ruby, don’t tease me. I’m not in the mood.”

Alistair rolled his eyes.

“Ruby, just give the goody two-shoes his drugs. We don’t have the luxury to play around like this,” he said. Ruby sighed heavily and handed Sam a paper bag. He opened it up, peered in and then sighed in relief.

_This shouldn’t make you so happy. Those drugs won’t make you happy like Jess did._

Sam gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek, which she turned into a make out session with one fluid motion.

“ _Sam?!_ ” A voice asked in disbelief. A month ago Sam would have instantly recognized it. Right now, Sam couldn’t care less who it was. He turned begrudgingly and saw Gabriel staring at him with wide eyes.

“Gabriel. Leave,” Sam replied. Gabriel stepped closer.

“You are doing _drugs_ now?” Gabriel asked in disbelief. He shook his head slowly. “Never did I ever think you would do this. Get mixed up with these people.”

“I told you to leave,” Sam muttered. Gabriel snatched Sam’s drugs away, which made Sam’s nose flare in anger. “Hey! What the hell Gabriel?”  
“ _What the hell Gabriel_?!” Gabriel snapped back. “What if you get caught with this shit?”

Sam eyes hardened.

“I won’t get caught,” he said firmly.

“Oh really? What if someone were to find out then? What if Dean found out?”

“Dean doesn’t care about me anymore!” Sam yelled back.

“You know that isn’t true,” Gabriel replied. “You know that we all love you. We are all worried. Dean would literally kill you over this.”

“Let him,” Sam said, his voice low and cold. Gabriel stared at him.

“You have to stop doing this,” Gabriel said, holding up the bag of drugs. Sam’s eyes hardened.

“Make me.”

_Gabriel, make me please. You have to stop me._

“I’m taking these, and I’m leaving. Are you really going to tell me you just don’t care anymore?”

“I do care,” Sam said with a bite to his voice. “About the drugs.”

_I can’t care anymore, I’m broken._

“Good bye Sam.”

“Good riddance,” Sam snorted.

_Don’t leave me here._

A flash of hurt went through Gabriel’s eyes. He shoved the bag of drugs into his pocket. He didn’t say a word as he walked away. Deep inside Sam felt bad, like he should stop Gabriel from leaving and apologize.

Instead he just stared.

“Now that the dramas left,” Ruby muttered. Alastair looked at her.

“Lucifer’s in town.”

The cigarette in Ruby’s hand fell to the ground.

“Holy shit, since when?” She asked. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Lucifer?”

“Since a few days after that Novak kid arrived,” Alastair replied. “He wants to meet Winchester over there.”

Sam pointed at himself, just as Ruby pointed at him.

“Me?”

“Him?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why either but you know the boss.”

Ruby’s eyes lowered a bit and she made a low noise, close to a growl.

“Did he say anything about me?” She asked. Alastair was not a nice person. Sam almost never saw emotion on his face, but he could have sworn he saw something akin to sympathy cross his face when Ruby asked that.

“No, I’m sure he’ll ask about you later. He is distracted with something. I think one of his favorite toys ran from him.”

The last part seemed more interesting to Ruby than the first part.

“Holy shit, and they aren’t dead yet?”

Alistair shrugged.

“In due time I’m sure.”

Alistair turned to Sam and a smile crept on his face.

“Get back to class Winchester, I’ll catch up to you after school to meet the ring leader.” He snorted. “And we’ll deal with that Gabriel kid for you.”

_Leave him alone._

“Okay.”

Unlike most people, Sam didn’t let his grades drop just because he was hanging out with a new crowd. He may not be very happy about the things he used to be happy about now that Jess was gone, but that did not mean he didn’t still like Calculus.

He still loved Calculus. He loved Calculus, and latin, and physics, and English, and all of the classes he used to love so much. They used to just be a happy past-time. Now they were simply a pick-me-up.

He still did his homework, and classwork. He acted like a level kid in class and he smiled while he did it. It was one of the few things that made him feel like Sam Winchester. At home with Dean and their dad, it was all a bit too much for him. In school, it was like nothing had ever changed. Sometimes he could even convince himself that Jess wasn’t gone.

Sometimes.

“So is… Lucifer this guy’s real name?” Sam asked Ruby after school was out. She snorted and nodded with a shrug.

“Yeah. He loves it. Frankly I think his parents must have hated him,” Ruby replied.

“He likes it better that way,” Alistair added. He smiled cruelly at Sam. He pushed a bag into Sam’s pocket.

“Gabriel was dealt with.”

Sam nodded. Alistair grinned.

“Follow me, you’ll get to meet the boss.”

Alistair lead him to an old building Sam had never even seen before. He stared in silent awe at the old bricks, jumping when he realized he was alone inside.

“Alistair?” He called out.

“Wrong,” A low sinister voice replied. Sam jumped. Before him stood a man he had seen before. He wasn’t sure where, but he was sure he had seen him before. “Different demon.”

“Lucifer,” Sam corrected himself. His eyes rose to Lucifer’s and he swallowed hard. “You wanted to see me, I heard.”

“A deal,” Lucifer explained, a slow smirk crossed his lips. “I want to make a deal with you.”

“A deal with the devil?” Sam asked skeptically. “Forgive me for saying so but that sounds like the exact opposite thing I should be doing right now.”

“Smart,” Lucifer leered. “Most people just agree.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“I’m not most people.”

Lucifer nodded slowly.

“I can tell.”

He grinned.

“Come here Sam Winchester.”

Sam obeyed hesitantly stepping closer to Lucifer. Lucifer placed a hand on his arm.

“You’ll be allowed to hang out with my group, buy their drugs and all of the above for as long as you care, and when you don’t care to anymore; which you eventually will, you are allowed to leave.”

“But?”

Lucifer reached into Sam’s pocket, and pulled out his phone. He was silent for a few minutes, then he put the phone back inside Sam’s pocket.

“When you get a text from me, you will no question, no hesitation send me your location,” Lucifer explained. Sam frowned.

“That’s it? Why?”

“There will be a time where I am going to have to collect all my souls Sammy. I won’t do anything to hurt you or your brother. You won’t even be affected,” Lucifer replied. “Deal?”

Deep down Sam knew not to say yes.

“Deal.”

He didn’t listen.

Lucifer grinned and leaned in close. The next thing Sam knew he was kissing him. He didn’t pull away but he didn’t contribute to it. Lucifer pulled away and licked his lips.

“Delightful, wish I could replace my lost lamb with you.”

Then he turned.

“See you when the time comes Sam Winchester.”

Lucifer then slipped away into the darkness. Sam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He turned away and left the abandoned building to join Ruby and Alistair.

He was bombarded with questions from Ruby. She quieted down about it after a while.

The next day at school Sam heard that Gabriel got arrested for drug possession and spent the night in jail. When Sam saw him at school, looking like a sleepless wreck, Sam tried to not let the guilt it him away.

It did anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm visiting my grandparents before a family reunion and my Uncle Daryl comes over and he's soaking wet while I'm typing this. So it's up on the screen and he hugs me and I'm protesting and stuff and he looks at my computer as he is pulling back and says: "Lucifer grinned and leaned in close."
> 
> I have never closed my laptop so quickly. And he was all innocent and confused as I begin to laugh nervously and he was like: "Can't I read it?" And I was like: "NOpe, No, it's not- just- It'll be confusing"
> 
> And that's how come my entire family thinks I'm writing porn with Lucifer (they're probably joking...)
> 
> Well. That's story time with Brie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loses his marbles for like a day.

Dean didn’t know why but ever since he arrived at school he felt itchy.

Cassie wasn’t at school that day, neither was some other kid. There were some rumors floating around that they were together, but Dean didn’t hear it. Everywhere he went Meg and Castiel were together.

They were walking down the halls holding hands.

They were smiling in class and whispering to each other.

They were waiting for each other outside of classrooms.

Disappearing together during lunch.

Meg would lean in and make Castiel laugh, that laugh that wouldn’t have been there if Dean hadn’t have gotten him to open up a bit first.

It drove him crazy.

He would never admit it out loud but Dean knew he was green with envy. Anytime anyone asked Dean what was wrong, he would just brush it off with a “I miss Cassie.”

Every time he did someone would show him a picture of Cassie kissing some guy, Dean didn’t know why the world was against him today.

Sam left the house early, too early for Dean’s liking, and he didn’t sit with them at lunch.

Gabriel looked like a goddamn wreck. Told Dean he had been arrested for drug possession. When Dean asked where he got the drugs, Gabriel would only shake his head and whisper: “You need to talk to Sam.”

Before Dean even realized it his life was spiraling out of control again.

His father came home drunk and angry. He kept spouting on about how Dean’s mom’s death was all his fault. How he should have left him in the house to die. Dean hardly registered shouting back:

“Maybe you should have!”

No one could have missed the pain that came after that. The punches, and the kicks and the screams.

By the end of it Dean wanted to die again.

He didn’t let himself die.

He saw Sam staring at him, eyes swimming with worry. He didn’t come over to help Dean up like he used to do. He just stared at him until their dad had been gone for ten long minutes. He watched Dean bleed on the floor, and then he went to his room.

As Dean walked past Sam’s room he smelled Marijuna.

He went to the basement and began to drown.

He stayed on his bed throughout it. He watched water rush into his room. He felt it cover him, he watched his football floating in the water. He watched his clothes lay at the bottom of the water filled room. He watched air bubbles escape his mouth. He felt his throat constrict, and his breath leave him.

He drowned and then he woke up.

He decided not to go to school when he looked in the mirror and saw the bruises his father left on him the day before.

He spent the day in his bedroom juggling physics and his own psychology. In-between he drowned again and again. Charlie texted him to see if he was okay. He texted her back saying that he was fine.

He stared at the food in his fridge, trying to understand why he wasn’t hungry.

He passed Sam’s room again and smelled the Marijuna again. He went into his room and tried to understand what he wasn’t getting in math.

His father came home again.

Dean was in the middle of drowning and he didn’t know why his father interrupted that. He came in and beat Dean. Sam watched from the doorway, again with that sad look on his face. Again he didn’t bother to help Dean. He left him bleeding on the floor. Before he left he said:

“Everyone was worried.”

Dean croaked back:

“What’s wrong with you?”

Sam left.

Dean looked out a window and he saw Cassie laughing at some guy. They kissed. She pulled back, looked nervously at Dean’s house and rushed him away.

Charlie called him this time. He laughed when expected, he smiled at her voice and wished he could be with his friends. He told her not to worry about him.

He hung up and stared at the ceiling wishing they would worry about him.

He stood in the kitchen again, hungry but he just couldn’t-

_Ding dong._

Dean frowned at himself, like he was missing something important. He then staggered towards the front door and stared at it.

_Ding dong._

Dean’s fingers touched something, a bright golden key, and suddenly there was a bright light. A heavenly bright light that Dean couldn’t look into for long.

“Dean?”

Dean didn’t know how or why, but an angel was here talking to him. He wasn’t sure how long he stared at the angel. The angel held up a box.

“You look like a wreck.”

The angel pushed into the house and he smiled at Dean.

“Come on, you must be sick. Have you eaten?”

Dean shook his head mutely. The angel sighed.

“I only brought pie, do you have anything I can cook?”

The angel walked into Dean’s kitchen and grabbed a can of something. He walked around, clanging things about, going on about how Dean needed to care more for his health. He talked about how Dean was one of his only friends, and needed to make it so that he would always have friends.

The angel came over and slid something warm down his throat.

“Dean? You are scaring me.”

Something touched Dean’s cheek. It was warm; a welcome contact. It was Castiel.

Dean looked up, a little surprised. Around him, there wasn’t some hazy hell hole. There was just Dean’s house. There was food in the kitchen, and Dean was hungry as shit.  He finally understood why he hadn’t been able to focus on his physics. He realized what everyone had been trying to tell him these last few days. He stared at Castiel.

“Sorry dude,” he said in reply. “I’ve just been a bit out of it.”

Castiel’s hand didn’t leave Dean’s cheek.

“Your face is bruised.”

Dean swallowed.

“Man, I couldn’t even start to explain how that happened. All I can do is assure you I am fine,” Dean replied. Castiel stared at him, looking uncertain. “Really, I’m fine.”

Castiel started to step away, but before he could Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist.

“Can we talk for a second?” He asked. Castiel nodded, his face pinking as he took a seat beside Dean. “Uh, for one… Cassie is cheating on me. Isn’t she?”

He put it together. The pictures. Her outside in front of his house.

“Yes Dean,” Castiel said after a long moment. Dean chuckled dryly, never letting go of Castiel’s wrist.

“That lasted long.” He looked at Castiel’s captive hand with a sigh. “I really liked her, don’t want to break up with her.”

Castiel looked at Dean.

“I am sorry.”

Dean nodded solemnly.

“And Sam, he’s not doing too good is he?” Dean asked, his voice softer than before. Castiel stared at him for a very long time.

“No Dean, he is not,” he replied softly. Dean took a deep breath through his nose, and exhaled out of his lips.   
“Alright.”

He stared at Castiel’s hand and moved his fingers to caress Castiel’s.

“How are you and Meg?”

For a moment Castiel’s fingers tensed. Then they relaxed. Dean looked up at Castiel for some sort of explanation, but Castiel wasn’t looking at him. He looked almost ashamed.

“We are fine Dean.”

Dean looked at Castiel for a beat longer. They stayed seated together, silently, both breathing.

“You want to know the truth?” Dean asked. Castiel turned his gaze to him.

“The truth?”

“About…” He trailed off and gestured to the bruises on his face. Castiel nodded silently.

“My dad, gets drunk and angry. He comes home and he releases his frustrations on me,” he whispered. Castiel’s fingers curled almost violently. Dean looked up, surprised at the reaction and found Castiel looking at him in anger.

“How long?” His voice was rougher than usual, which made Dean regret telling him.

“Uh-“

“That long?” Castiel demanded. “I have seen bruises on you before Dean. Is that why?”

Dean tried to avoid looking at Castiel but he found he couldn’t.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Dean finally said.

Castiel was already shaking his head.

“Dean, he- he _hurts_ you,” Castiel argued. Dean sighed.

“I know he hurts me Cas, I’m not stupid. But if it’s not me it’s Sammy, and I can’t let dad hurt him.”

“He does not deserve to be called your dad,” Castiel replied quietly. Dean looked up at him.

“He tries-“

“Do not defend him,” Castiel spit out. Dean recoiled in surprise. “I already hate that it is happening to you, I do not think I could stand it if you defended him. I have heard of these cases before. If you defend him, I will know how you see yourself and I do not want to know.”

Dean stared at him.

“Cas, thanks.”

Castiel’s facial expression softened.

“Anything for you Dean.”

Dean sighed and stared at him and Castiel’s hands. He didn’t know when they became intertwined, but there they were. Together. It felt right in a way Dean couldn’t understand.

“Alright. So I have a cheating girlfriend and a brother who has gone off the rails.”

Dean squared out his shoulders.

“What do you think I should do about it?”

Castiel shrugged helplessly. Dean huffed out a breath.

“Sam’s a pain in the ass. For him, I think we need the whole group. We are going to need to nag him, but with love. Invite him to things, ask him where he is when he is missing from an event we expect him to be at,” Dean listed off. Castiel smiled brightly.

“Think that will work?” He asked. Dean nodded.

“He just needs people to care about him. I’d like you to tag along with him places that he goes. He’s been hanging out with the demons right? Meg can get you in.”

Castiel tilted his head in contemplation.

“I doubt that would be the best plan of action. If I went with her, but she could go on her own.”

Dean frowned for a moment, not entirely sure he trusted Meg enough for that, but one look into Castiel’s eyes – bright, shimmering blues. Full of trust and care and hope – had Dean nodding.

“Great. Meg can start keeping a watch over Sam and help nudge him back towards us. I’ll start doing things I used to do with him when we were younger and had more time.”

Castiel smiled and nodded.

“Sounds like a good plan, Dean.”

Dean smiled back and him.

“And Cassie,” he muttered after a moment. He could feel Castiel’s body tense at the mention of her name, and he briefly wondered why. “I won’t say anything to her. If she really likes that other guy, she’ll come to me about it and I like being friends with Cassie. Don’t want to lose her over this.”

Castiel gave Dean an uneasy smile and nodded.

“Whatever you think is best,” he stated. Dean nodded and then averted his eyes to the pie Castiel brought over.

“Apple?”

Castiel’s eyes lit up.

“Yes.”

“Dude, how did you know this was my favorite flavor?”  
Castiel shrugged.

“I noticed.”

Dean smiled and opened it up. The scent of sweet, flaky apple pie filled Dean’s nose, making his mouth water in anticipation.

“Where did you get this? It smells great!”

Castiel swallowed hard from where he sat and his hand -still intertwined with Dean’s – began to twitch a bit.

“I made it.”

Dean’s jaw dropped.

“You made this?”

A shy nod was directed Dean’s way.

“Forget Cassie,” Dean said with a wide smile. “If you weren’t with Meg I’d pop the question here and now.”

Dean hardly registered saying it as he began to cut a slice for himself and Cas out of the pie. When he looked back up, Castiel had that red tinge to his cheeks. Dean decided he liked that look on Castiel’s face.

-

Later after Castiel had come and gone Dean was staring at the last slice of pie with an empty feeling in his stomach.

It wasn’t from the pie of course; the pie was the best thing Dean had put in his mouth in a very long time. It was more of a wish that he had someone to share this slice with.

Dean stood up, the slice in hand and he wandered to Sam’s room. He peeked in to see Sam sitting on the floor in the middle of his bedroom. Dean smiled.

“Good, you’re here.”

Sam looked up, multiple unreadable expressions running across his face.

“Hey,” is all he said.

“Cas came over and brought some apple pie.” Dean sat down next to Sam with a smile. He pushed the slice in front of Sam. “Want some? It tastes like moms used to.”

Sam looked hesitant, but instead of refusing the pie he began to eat it.

“I didn’t know mom used to make pie,” he said softly in-between one of the bites. Dean turned and stared at his younger brother.

“Sometimes I forget that you don’t remember her,” he mumbled, mainly to himself. “Yeah, she made pie all the time. It was her main delicacy.”

A flicker of a smile crossed Sam’s lips.

“Is that why you have a pie fetish?”

A grin tugged at Dean’s lips.

“It’s not a _fetish_. Pie is just good as fuck.”

Sam chuckled.

“As good as a fuck?” He teased.

Dean bumped his shoulder against Sam’s.

“Shut up bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They smiled widely at each other and spent the rest of the day sitting in each other’s company together. Almost like old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. The internet at the hotels we stayed at were so shitty I couldn't even loud the fanfiction website to post this chapter. I had it written though guys.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean breaks up with Cassie and Sam gets to see Lucifer again.

“Cassie, we need to talk,” Dean introed, grabbing Cassie by the wrist. She turned to Dean and gave him a grim look.

“That sounds serious,” she joked, but it died in her throat as she stared at Dean. She didn’t say a word as Dean lead her through the building to a less crowded hall. She looked nervous, jumpy. Her eyes continuously flitted about, and her fingers kept picking at her shirt hem.

Dean wondered if she had been this nervous around him for a while, or if she was just being like this today. He was suddenly glad that he was back into it, even if it meant dealing with his shit life.

“I know you are cheating on me,” Dean blurted. Cassie’s eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. It was obvious that she had been worried about being caught for a while. “Don’t lie, I know you are and I’m not mad. I… I like someone else I think anyways. We weren’t meant to last.”  
Cassie relaxed a little, nodding silently.

“I think we should break up,” he admitted. “You can be with that guy, I can work out my feelings for my crush, but I think we should still be friends.”

Finally, Cassie smiled. She nodded and rose her eyes to Dean’s.

“Yeah, I think I would like that,” she said softly. “I’m… I’m sorry by the way. For cheating on you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Dean nodded and leaned against the wall behind him and folded his arms, smiling at her.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. Cassie giggled and leaned next to him, staring up at him.

“Who do you like?” She asked, nudging his side. Dean laughed a little.

“I don’t even know if I really like him-“

“ _Him_?” She asked in surprise. Dean’s eyes widened as his mouth fell open.

“Did I-“

“You did!”

“Well I-“

“Yes you did! Who is it!” Cassie demanded, smiling widely.

“No one!  I don’t like anyone!” He denied. Just then his phone beeped. He looked down at his screen and saw a text from Castiel asking how he was. He smiled brightly and typed out a reply. Cassie leaned forward, catching a glimpse of his screen before he could stop her.

“It’s Cas isn’t it!” She exclaimed triumphantly. Dean put his hand over her mouth.

“Shut up!”  
Cassie started laughing.

“He won’t hear us he isn’t here!”

“Who are you talking about?”

Cassie’s eyes widened and she threw a hand over her mouth. Dean’s mouth dropped as he turned to face Castiel himself. He gave him a surprised smile.

“Castiel! Hello!”

Castiel gave them a cute tilt of the head confused look.

“Hello Dean, Cassie. How are you two?”  
“Dean-o here is single!” Cassie announced. “We broke up, but we are still friends!”  
Castiel smiled.

“I am glad you two settled things between each other,” he said. “I have to get to class.”

“Later Castiel!” Cassie exclaimed, waving her hands in the air, biting back a wild grin.

“Bye bud!” Dean said in fairwell. Castiel looked a little confused but he waved good bye anyways. Once he was gone, Cassie burst into giggles.

Dean looked at her laughing uncontrollably and couldn’t help but join the laughter. Once they had finally calmed down and were slumped next to each other in exhaustion Dean spoke.

“Hey, I um… You won’t tell-“

Cassie laughed and shook her head.

“Of course I won’t.”

She gave him a serious look.

“You guys would be cute together.”

“He doesn’t like me,” Dean laughed. “And I don’t know, I might not even like him really. It’s just, when I was out of it he was the one who brought me back to my senses. I realized, I need him a lot more than I thought I did, and I don’t know…”

Dean trailed off, lowering his eyes to the ground.

“I kept thinking last night about how happy he makes me and stuff but I’m not gay,” he whispered. Cassie laid a hand on Dean’s arm and smiled.

“You’ll figure it out Dean just don’t rush into it and if you need any help with anything. I’m here.”

Cassie smiled at Dean and kissed his cheek.

“I have to get to class,” she said. She stood up, waved him a good bye and Dean smiled.

“See ya Cassie.”

* * *

Sam felt a mix of guilty, mad, and happy.

He was guilty for getting Gabriel in so much trouble. He knew it had messed him up for a few days. Sure he had been able to prove he didn’t do drugs, and that he had been framed but he knew he had hurt his friend. Friends don’t hurt their friends. _Was Sam even a good friend anymore?_  
He also felt mad. Mad at himself for being a bad friend. Mad at himself for doing this, for doing drugs and hanging out with bad people. He shouldn’t do these things to himself, and he shouldn’t do these things to other people.

“So, how was school kiddo?”

Sam sent a slight glare at her.

“Don’t call me kiddo Meg.”

“But you’re so small and cute,” Meg teased. She reached out to ruffle Sam’s hair but he ducked out of it, only to bump straight into someone else. He turned around furiously and bumped into the brick wall behind him. The person he had bumped into was none other then Lucifer. Sam winced.

“Sam. It’s good to see you again.”

Meg’s eyes widened and she got to her knees.

“Master! What are you doing here?”

Sam wrinkled his nose at Meg’s use of the word “master”. Wasn’t he essentially just their drug dealer or was he something more than that?

“I came to see Sam again,” Lucifer replied. His eyes never left Sam, giving him an uneasy feeling. “I do so enjoy my new toys-“

“I’m not-“

Lucifer shushed Sam without uttering a sound. He simply sent Sam a look that could easily be deciphered as appreciation.

“You are,” he said after a long moment. “You just have a few more freedoms then the others.”

He drifted towards Sam, and lay his hands over Sam’s hips. Sam sucked in a deep breath of air, almost afraid that Lucifer was going to kiss him again. He didn’t.

“I like your face Sam. I could sit and stare at your face for ages. So beautiful.”

He reached a hand up and brushed back some of Sam’s hair. Sam just stared at him.

“What do you like Sam? I wouldn’t mind having a fling with you.”

His hand trailed down Sam’s face and thumbed at Sam’s face. Sam swallowed hard and stayed silent. Unwillingly to really give Lucifer anything but also unwillingly to move away, to stop Lucifer from doing anything to him.

“The silent type then. I’ll have to just guess and check.”

Lucifer wrapped his hand around Sam’s neck, tightening his grip on it. Sam’s eyes flew open, and he pushed Lucifer away from him roughly.

“ _No_. Don’t touch me, _don’t_.”

Lucifer shrugged innocently, hardly bothered by the push but removing his hand from around Sam’s neck.

“Just going on a hunch. I’ll figure you out Sam don’t worry.”

Sam gave Lucifer a scrunched up look who just shrugged all over again.

“But not today I suppose. I have much to do,” Lucifer said. He snapped his fingers and turned away from Sam.

“Meg get me a ride, I have some things to attend to.” He turned to look at Sam again and just stared for a long time.

“I wish I had more time with you,” Lucifer whispered. Then with no apparent emotion he turned and left. Sam pressed his lips together and shook his head.

Again he felt guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for the next four weeks baby! This story will be done in four short weeks.


	15. Operation G.S.B.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team starts an elaborate plot to win Sam back.

“As we all know, Sam is doing drugs and associating with people he shouldn’t be-“

Dean looked at the people before him. Castiel sat cross-legged by his side, scribbling in a notebook attentively. Gabriel sat at the head of the living room coffee table, his head slumped over in his hand. Meg was, regrettably, there as well staring at Castiel and Cassie was there too, holding Gabriel’s hand comfortingly. Charlie was munching away at some popcorn on the other side of Gabriel.

Dean ruled over it all, standing above them like some sort of king.

He felt pretty damn powerful.

“So, I propose a plan in order to pretty much guilt him into coming back to us.”

Charlie raised her hand, her cheeks full of popcorn. Dean pointed at her.

“Yes?”  
“How are we going to guilt him into returning to us?” She asked, a piece of popcorn falling out of her mouth.

“We are going to be the best friends ever!” Dean announced. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“We are _already_ the best friends ever,” he commented. Dean hummed.

“Right, true but I mean we have to be even better. That means bothering him with gifts and compliments even when he doesn’t want to be bothered, urging him to talk, reminding we are there for him if he needs it, asking him to hang out with us to the nauseam, it worked with Charlie on me-“  
“Hey!”

“It’ll work on Sam... Any questions?”

Meg reached over and took a piece of popcorn from Charlie’s bucket. She tossed it at Dean.

“Stop acting like we are the freaking Avengers on some big top-secret mission!” She complained.

“That isn’t a question!” Dean snapped back. He crossed his arms and made a face. Charlie threw her hands in the air.

“If we are the Avengers I call Black Widow and Cas is Cap-“

“No! I’m Cap! I’m totally Cap!” Dean protested.

“No, you are Iron Man, Cas is Cap. I’m Hawk Eye-“ Gabriel sent a wink at Charlie, and she shoved him over.

“That leaves me as Hulk!” Meg spluttered.

“And Sam as Coulson, because he formed us,” Castiel added hastily. He was finally looking up from his notebook, with a smile on his face. “I did my research.”

Dean ruffled Castiel’s hair and shot him a smile.

“A plus,” he commented. Castiel beamed and stood up.

“So? Operation get Sam back?”

“It doesn’t need an Operation name,” Meg said helplessly. “Oh, please don’t give it an Operation name.”

The group shared a smile and they all stood up, putting their hands in the center of the room.

“Come on Bruce,” Dean teased Meg. “Put your hand in the middle.”

She did, reluctantly.

“Okay, but only if we don’t-“

The group threw their hands up in the air at the same time.

“Operation G.S.B. is in progress!”

Meg promptly left the house, and did not return no matter how much they begged.

* * *

The next week was a success for Operation G.S.B. Dean spent every night of the week pulling Sam out of his room to help him with his homework, and to watch movies afterwards. Sam was suspicious, of course-

“Dean you’ve never wanted to help me out with homework before, and an impromptu Die Hard marathon-“  
“Dude, _classic_ -“

“Seems awfully-“

“Are you really going to complain ‘cause I don’t have time in our intense study and movie schedule to convince you to do this with me.”

-But he eventually gave in to the schedule. Before school started, Castiel was on Sam duty.

He walked to school with him and spent time discussing books in the library with him. During the school day, it was Gabriel. He would walk him between classes and pretend he needed extra help on notes or material in certain classes. After school Meg would watch him closely as he went to hang out with his druggie friends after school. Charlie would walk him home after robotics class, and beg him to play Dungeons and Dragons together over the weekend.

One week turned into two and eventually the group was beginning to wonder if their plan was working.

Sure, Sam _seemed_ happier. He would voluntarily talk and hang out with them again, but he was still going to get drugs and _“talk to that snobby blonde guy that is always touching him. Honestly the guy looks like absolute scum, and I don’t know why he- CAS SHUT UP I’m NOT JEALOUS, WE MAY BE BROTHERS BUT I’M NOT AFRAID TO MAKE YOU REGRET THAT”_ until finally one day after school, everyone was on their way home, chatting and Sam ran to catch up with them.

When met with open mouthed stares Sam shrugged.

“I miss walking with you guys.”

And then everything was whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter- and it's not even very good- but I'm getting my groove back on this story. The ending is going to be good, I assure.


	16. Chapter 16

"I want you to know right now that I'm not doing this because I like you."

The alley was dark, cold, and even worse it had rained the night before so it was wet. Right out of a bad movie set, and Sam knew it but he needed to do this.

Not far from him in the slick alleyway stood Lucifer. He was dressed in jeans and a black shirt, looking pretty nonchalant for the situation.

Though he figured vermin like him would be used to meeting people in dark alleys.

"Oh don't worry Sam I know why you want to meet me," Lucifer said smoothly. He took a few steps, closing the space in between them almost completely. Sam fought to keep his ground. "You want to meet me because no matter how hard you try you have an itch, an itch you can't scratch. You're addicted to my drugs."

Sam scoffed but there was no point in denying the truth. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Look are you going to help me or not?" He asked sourly. Lucifer laughed and he ran his fingers over Sam's arm, making him recoil sharply in disgust.

"I am, I am. No worries Sam. I'm just mourning, I'm going to miss you."

He sounded teasing, but he quickly grew a solemn look, getting to appear more serious.

"I don't know. If I could… If I could I'd give up all my toys for you…" He paused as if considering it. "Would you rather me or Gabriel?"

Sam's eyes grew wide and he took a quick step away from Lucifer.

"What does Gabriel have to do with anything?!" He exclaimed. Lucifer smiled and looked down.

"Of course, _Gabriel_." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "In another time you're mine."  
He stepped away from Sam this time and snapped his fingers. A boy ran towards him brandishing a bag. Lucifer fished in the bag for a moment and then pulled out a small package.

"This gum is laced with the stuff you've been smoking. It does the trick without the whole show to it," Lucifer explained. He handed Sam the package of gum and as soon as it was in his hands he relaxed.

" _Thank you_."

Lucifer pulled Sam sharply towards him, bringing them so close their lips were brushing against one another.

"A good bye kiss?" He requested. Sam didn't respond but with a surprising curt nod of his head. Lucifer sealed their lips together, kissing him so magnificently that it seemed almost as if fireworks were going off between their lips.

Then Lucifer pulled away and it was over.

"You almost make me want to give up on the entire reason I am here," Lucifer whispered. Dazed, Sam didn't make any effort to respond in any way. Lucifer, turned around leaving Sam alone in the alley way.

* * *

Dean slid down on the coach in between Gabriel and Castiel, shoving his hand in Castiel's popcorn bucket and plopping the buttery puffballs into his mouth. Castiel chuckled and scooted towards him, watching as he swallowed an impressive amount of popcorn all at once.

"Did you get enough of that or would you like the rest of the bucket?" Castiel teased. Dean grinned at Castiel and tossed a kernel at him.

"You don't appreciate me," he said, pretending to sound scornful. Castiel laughed.

"I've got you wrapped around my little finger. I'm not worried about you running off," he joked back.

Charlie threw a bowl of popcorn at them, startling both boys to look at her. She stood up, threw her hands in the air and announced:

"Gaaaaayyyyyyyy!"

Castiel fell back on the couch covered in popcorn laughing, whilst Dean proceeded to chase Charlie around the living room. Sam nearly got run over which made Gabriel laugh and tackle him to the ground.

Dean stopped chasing Charlie and watched as the two rolled across the floor. Charlie in returned bumped into Dean sending them both tumbling to the floor. Cas was in return the only one left standing.

"Are we going to watch the movie or have an orgy cause personally I am up for both but really just the latter."

Dean spun around to see Meg standing there, sporting a grin and a hand on her hip.

"Meg, lovely to see you as always," Castiel greeted with a grin. A surge of something went through Dean, but before he could act on the random feeling Meg was rolling her eyes.

"I came for Sam not you honey, I would hate to get in between you and Winchester over there."

She pointed at Dean, and this time Gabriel was the one jumping up.

"Hey!" He protested. "Sam is mine to flirt with!"  
Sam protested with a sprout of blabbered words which made just about everyone in the room laugh.

"Shame," Meg chided. She plopped down on the opposite couch of Castiel. "Now hit play on this movie or get the clothes of because I need to get some watching done."

They all laughed and slowly peeled themselves off the floor to watch the movie.

* * *

Castiel slid into the seat beside Dean making his heart flutter in excitement.

He genuinely didn't know what it was but Castiel had this crazy ability to make Dean so happy.

He could be having the worst day of his life and Castiel could walk in and give him that smile and suddenly it was all worth it.

Dean realized over a span of a few weeks that he was right before. It seemed like Castiel had become the light of his life somewhere along the way.

Somehow, someway, Castiel went from being his friend to his best friend, to the guy that Dean wouldn't mind kissing.

He had always assumed that Dr. Sexy was an anomaly in red cowboy boots but…

"Cas do you own any boots?"

Castiel gave him that super cute confused look and tilted his head.

"Like rainboots?"

Dean shrugged. It was close enough he supposed.

"No, I don't believe so. Why do you ask?" He asked thoughtfully.

Dean laughed, which just made Castiel smile more.

"Nothing. You gonna finish that?"

Castiel shook his head and scooted the remainder of his food to Dean.

As Dean shoved the leftover fries into his mouth, he had the feeling he wouldn't mind being like this with Castiel for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sam was impatient, standing in the alleyway again, feeling disgusted with himself for needing to be there. Lucifer sauntered in and crooked an eyebrow.

"Why do we need to be here?" He asked. Sam flashed him the empty container of gum, which made Lucifer chuckle.

"You actually fell for that huh? Sam, you've been clean for a while."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"Wha-"

"Gum laced with drugs Sam? I made that up in order to convince you that you were still on it. Your gum was Orbit Wintergreen. Did you enjoy that flavor? I chose it especially for you."

This time Lucifer didn't get close to Sam at all. He looked like he wanted to, but like he was trying to contain himself.

"But-"

"You're clean Sam, no strings attached. I'll send you that text someday soon. Until then, _au revoir_."

He walked away with a wave of his hand. In his place laid a pack of green gum.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize a million times for the delay! Believe it or not my computer broke and for a few weeks I was like "man oh well, so much for my summer writing schedule" and then I got a comment on one of my stories and I got this surge of "oh my god I have to write I can't let the people who actually read my crappy stories down" and so I went out as soon as I could, bought a two hundred dollar laptop and am now three weeks behind on my summer writing schedule (: I hope I can catch up, and I hope everyone enjoys this story!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry about the long wait, vacation left my new laptop not connecting to hotel wifi's so I wasn't able to upload even if I wanted to. Speaking of which, my one drive locked me out of my account so please forgive me for not uploading the final chapter of this story for a while. I've had everything that happens in this story planned since I first started writing this, this chapter is a greatly revised and nitpicked version of what used to happen, considering my newly found appreciation for Lucifer/Sam I feel like I may have messed up a buuuuncchhh in the finale of this story which was supposed to be epic and now seems slightly forced, but I hope y'all like it anyhow! Thanks for reading, see you soon!

“Let’s go out on a picnic,” Gabriel suggested. Sam was leaning into Gabriel’s side. Things had been good for the last while. Weeks had passed since Sam had gone clean. The only difference in him was that he chewed gum now a lot more than he used to. Which wasn’t a bad thing, his breath always smelled good. Meg had stopped clinging so hard to Castiel and was now only interested in Sam and Gabriel.  
That came to a great relief. It meant that Castiel was all his. He no longer had any competition for Castiel’s attention.  
He turned to look at Castiel and he tilted his head towards him.  
“Sure a picnic sounds cool,” he said.  
Charlie was laying on the ground on her phone. She glanced up.  
“Is it okay if I invite Anna?”  
Anna and Charlie had been on a few select dates. Luckily things were going well between them.  
“Yeah of course,” Sam stated. “We all love Anna.”  
Sam got to his feet and brushed his pants off. Gabriel scrambled to his feet after him.  
“I’m going to make the good for it,” he announced. “So don’t worry about any of that.”  
“It’s too bad Jess isn’t still here,” Sam said. Everyone’s eyes shot to him, all afraid that at the simple mention of Jess he would return to his slump. “She’d have loved to enjoy a picnic with everyone. I can help with the food Gabe, Jess taught me this great pie recipe.”  
He turned and left the room to retrieve his shoes and everyone in the room visibly relaxed. Gabriel turned to follow him.  
“Yeah, sounds like a blast,” he called after Sam as he disappeared through the doorway. Dean stood up, stretching out his body.  
“A picnic,” he murmured. “When did we become so domestic?” He asked. Castiel chuckled.  
“You’ve always been domestic Dean,” he teased. Dean smiled warmly at his friend, proud that he had grown so much since meeting them. He didn’t have panic attacks any more, he wasn’t nearly as shy or reluctant to state his opinion, Dean even thought he had learned to be even more sarcastic. Dean didn’t worry about their friendship dwindling, they were both involved it keeping their friendship strong.  
“Yeah, I suppose a white picket fence life isn’t all that bad,” Dean admitted. He wanted to add “if you are there with me” but he ended up leaving that part out. Castiel smiled, and looked up dreamily.  
“I never thought such a life would be in reach for me,” he said. “You… And the others, are the best things to happen to me.”  
Dean snorted.  
“Don’t get all sentimental on me bud, we’re losing our masculinity.”  
Castiel knocked Dean over and he laughed.

* * *

The group trekked up the hill, all side-by-side their chosen partners. Meg hadn’t come with them, she said she was too busy to participate in the “couples” get away. Dean admitted, the idea of a picnic felt pretty girly, but in all honesty he knew it was just going to be a good time with friends.  
They had two picnic baskets full of food along with a large quilt to sit on. Each pair of two was carrying a different object, Dean and Castiel had the quilt which Castiel stole, ran up the hill and rolled out. He stuck his tongue out at Dean and for a moment all Dean could think about was where that tongue could be other than just in the air…  
Dean smacked his own arm, he shouldn’t think like that.  
Anna and Charlie eagerly sat at the quilt.  
“This food better be good Gabriel,” Anna commented, Gabriel feigned hurt.  
“You’re even questioning my abilities? Honey I’m the next Duff,” he stated confidently. He pulled out a sandwhich, sinking his teeth into it. He mock moaned around the sandwhich. Charlie threw a fork at him.  
“Don’t antagonize my girlfriend,” she snapped. Anna giggled and wrapped their arms together.  
“Are we the first of the gays to admit they’re dating?”  
Charlie pretended to think about it, and she pointed at Castiel.  
“Cas, has Dean asked you out yet?”  
Castiel’s cheeks burned so red that Dean couldn’t even think to be embarrassed.  
Cute.  
“Trust me, when I ask Cas out, it’s going to be so extravagant that it’ll put your sorry asses to shame,” he boasted. Everyone gave him a stunned look, as if he had said something no one had expected him to say. He ignored them and grabbed his own sandwhich from one of the baskets.  
“Besides, what about Gabriel and Sam over there?”  
He waved the sandwhich their way. Sam rolled his eyes and Gabriel pouted.  
“He won’t say yes!”  
“He won’t stop asking.”  
The group all laughed and dug into their food. Part way through Dean noticed Sam look down at his phone, a little confused but he just shrugged and texted someone. When he looked up the two made eye contact. Dean raised an eyebrow to him in question, Sam simply shrugged it off.  
“I can’t believe Cas was ever shy, he’s been so comfortable around you guys for so long I forgot how he used to act,” Anna laughed. Castiel leaned forward in the grass, head in his hands, feet in the air.  
“Well I had good reason to be afraid of people,” he said truthfully. He seemed to consider something before speaking again. “I was bullied a lot in my old school, this really powerful guy was obsessed with me but he was violent and wanted me to do things with him I didn’t want to do. I was afraid he would follow me here, take me away.”  
Dean frowned deeply and almost impulsively put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.  
“We wouldn’t let him take you.”  
Castiel smiled at him.  
“But I thought you would just hand him over, it is the easy way.”  
The entire group jumped, turning to face the new addition.  
Standing there was that blonde boy that Dean sorta remembered seeing at the movie theatre. Now he was a lot closer, it was easier to make out his features. Despite being their age his face was rough, little cuts and bruises decorating it, he had dark eyes and blonde hair. He wasn’t necessarily tall but he wasn’t short either. For some reason he gave Dean an uneasy feeling. Somewhat instinctively he scooted in front of Dean, all of this, of course, occurring in about the speed it would take to drop a quarter to the ground from a kitchen table.  
“Isn’t that-“ Gabriel started squinting at him. Sam gulped.  
“Lucifer,” both him and Castiel said it at the same time, Castiel sounded scared, Sam sounded annoyed.  
“What the hell Lucifer?” Sam demanded.  
“He’s the bully,” Castiiel stuttered out. “He’s-“  
“You’re the one?” Sam asked. He faltered a little, squinting at Lucifer. “But-“  
“I’d hardly call myself a bully. I just know what I want and I get what I want. Sure, yes, Sam I do crave you but Castiel is simply enough easier to obtain than you. He’s so… submissive. Besides your dog has an annoying bark.”  
Gabriel looked genuinely hurt, Sam still just looked annoyed.  
“Leave Cas alone he won’t-“  
Lucifer interrupted Sam with a small short whistle, that made Castiel jump to his feet so fast it surprised Dean into standing as well. Castiel’s face burned red.  
“N-No, Sam is right I won’t-“  
That whistle again, it made Castiel screw his eyes shut and ball his fists.  
“I’m not going to come to you just because you conditioned-“  
One last whistle and Castiel was trudging over to Lucifer. Dean’s mouth fell open wordlessly as he watched his friend bow his head towards Lucifer.  
“That’s better,” Lucifer stated. He patted Castiel’s head like he was a dog. “You’ve been a very bad boy Castiel, running off without a word. Did you think I wouldn’t find you?”  
“I-“  
Lucifer slapped Castiel, making all of his friends jump up, only Lucifer’s scary homicidal look keeping them from moving to save Castiel.  
“And they’ve taught you to be so disobedient,” he admonished, clicking his tongue. “However to punish you.”  
He rose his hand to touch Castiel again with his disgusting hands, urging Dean to storm up and step inbetween the two. He glared at Lucifer.  
“He isn’t going with you, he’s staying with us.”  
“Dean,” Castiel whispered, his hand reaching out for Dean’s. Dean eagerly squeezed Castiel’s hand, but didn’t hold it. Lucifer’s expression hardened as he watched the exchange.  
“Great, the Winchester has grown feelings before you… It’s alright, I can take out you both.”  
Lucifer started to crack his knuckles but as he did, the rest of thee group crowded around Castiel protectively. It was clear to all of them that he was no average bully. He was dangerous no doubt. They couldn’t take him lightly.  
“If you want Cas you have to go through all of us.”  
Lucifer shrugged off the threat.  
“If I have to.”  
He raised his fists.  
“Lucifer, don’t.”  
Irritation crossed Lucifer’s brow.  
“What?”  
Sam fearlessly crossed the hill to Lucifer, getting in his face.  
“Don’t,” he repeated. “You leave Castiel alone, you leave us all alone.”  
Lucifer laughed hollowly.  
“Why would I listen to you?”  
“In another time you implied that we would be dating, if that’s the case in one of those times we are married. Are you not going to respect your prospective husband?” Sam snapped. Lucifer’s stony look faltered.  
“Are you insane?” He asked seriously. Sam balled his fist into Lucifer’s shirt and yanked him against his chest. He whispered something into Lucifer’s ear, something that made Lucifer increasingly more angry.  
“Fine,” he snapped. “I don’t even want Castiel anymore.”  
“Wait, you fell for that?!”  
The group all half spun around again, there stood a red head. She held a hammer.  
“Boss, you have to be joking.”  
“Leave it Ruby,” Lucifer snapped. “This isn’t a joke, I happen to believe that we have connections to those that exist in other universes.”  
Ruby gave Lucifer an insane look and then shook her head.  
“Fine then, I’ll finish the job for you.”  
She raised her hammer, clearly intent on striking Castiel down. Dean acted before he thought about it, he leapt forward, knocking Castiel out of the way. Lucifer was racing for Ruby just as pain shot through Dean’s head and his vision went black.


End file.
